


In which...

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Altered Cannonverse, Bisexuality, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Worship, Bonding, Boundaries, Character Growth, Consensual Touching, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Drug/Alcohol Abuse Recovery, F/F, F/M, Foxes supporting each other, Gen, Happy Foxes, Heavy Petting, Heterosexuality, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Monogamy, Multi, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Rating May Change, References to Drugs, Self-Indulgent, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Swearing, Tags May Change, Timeline tweaked, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, Warnings May Change, abuse recovery, hot blooded young adults, jack and sheena are assholes, love is love, respect, support system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: ...the Foxes get the love they deserve.~This fic is a story of growth, character development, and happiness, where Neil loves his Fox family in varying degrees, ranging from platonic to romantic or sexually. Beginning at the start of Neil's Sophomore year at PSU, he is becoming more confident, self-assured, and a happy person, supported by his original Fox family and learning how to be a leader toward the six Freshman that arrived at PSU.





	In which...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a self-indulgent work that started out as a harmless idea to be a nice happy, plotless one-shot with the idea that the Foxes are finally happy. Now I have this monstrosity that is the kick-off of a series. Eventually, in future additions to 'Puzzle Pieces,' you'll get to read what has happened leading up to this fic and what will happen after this fic is done. Please enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to nekojita! This lovely human being was very helpful and supportive of my writing this fic.
> 
> Also special thanks to WingsOfWax, who was also supportive of my writing this fic and semi-inspired my crossdresser version of Neil.
> 
> If you find any errors, think I need to tag something else or have missed something entirely, I am more than happy to hear from you!

\-- **Saturday, Summer of Neil's Sophmore year as a Fox** \--

 

During their weekly shopping trip, Allison has her arm protectively around Neil's shoulders and Nicky on the other-side arms linked with the small redhead. Today his fashionista partners have dressed him a white pleated mini skirt and thigh high black socks that make his long legs look even longer, on top he wears Kevin's over-sized orange fox hoodie with matching orange sneakers. Red curls in an undercut styled neatly, eyes with a bit of winged eyeliner, courtesy of Allison. They ensured him that he looked adorable as ever - as he does every day because they are the ones to dress him. Neil, of course, believes them because he doesn't care what he wears as long as he feels good. Besides, the praises and compliments that he gets from his Foxes make him feel good. Their constant attention makes him feel good about himself, after more than a decade and a half of abuse.

"What is our goal this time Ally?" Nicky asks as they pass store after store in the mall, earning curious looks from the few other shoppers that bother with the mall before noon.

The three of them have yet to figure out whether they are looking because it is the three of them so intimately touching, Neil's scars or the fact he's cross-dressing. Bee encourages Neil to push his comfort zone, to help him pull out from under his mother's rules and become a more independent, confident and body positive individual. It will help him become a happier person, or so she claims.

So with Allison and Nicky flanking him on these short ventures, he blocks out the stares and focuses on enjoying himself. No matter what, between the three of them, they can stare anyone down and make them uncomfortable enough to look away. The ability to ward off the stares is the only reason Neil allows so much PDA, with each trip his mother's voice telling him to remain hidden grows quieter.

"Well for tonight's team bonding party I want him in something a little bit edgy with a cute twist. No matter what though we're getting our baby boy in a crop-top. Oh- here we go!" Allison guides her boys into a store with some of the styles she is searching for.

"Jack, Sheena and the other freshmen aren't going to be there, are they?" Neil asks a bit worriedly; he just wants to have fun with his friend's, not deal with the prejudice assholes that came to the Foxes this year. They have judged everything from his scars, to his style of dress, to his relationships with the original Foxes. It may not be 'team bonding' if they don't include the freshmen, but maybe when they get along a little better, they can invite them.

"Oh, sweet baby boy!" Nicky coos, wrapping Neil up in a tight hug, kissing his face while Allison rubs his back and kisses his temple. "We didn't invite them this time since at last week's party you were so uncomfortable," Nicky promises.

"Those brats don't deserve to see you the way we do." Allison finishes.

Neil smiles graciously and nuzzles into their embrace, feeling reassured and happy.

 

\---

 

"No, I think pastels are more his look, rather than the brights - except our Fox orange and like, Carnation pink. Neil looks good in those especially." Allison comments as Nicky holds up two different tops, one in pastel pink with white stripes the other in deep red. Nicky places the red one in the discard pile, the pink one is handed off to Allison.

"Ally, Nicky." Neil enters the changing rooms after wandering around the store, he is holding a pair of partially destroyed black short shorts. Wordlessly he holds them up for them to see.

"Yes!" Both of them reply. "That's the kind of edgy I meant," Allison says while Nicky compliments, "Our baby boy is growing up so fast!"

"When I saw them I just really liked them," Neil smiles as Allison adds them to the 'yes' pile once she ensures the size is right.

"Nicky, I'm thinking-"

"THIS!" Nicky holds up a loose, flowy crop top in Neil's favorite color - soft grey, the material shimmers in rainbows when it moves.

"Perfect. Now we just need rainbow leggings- that way he can show off those gorgeous leg muscles without everyone blacking out."

"Didn't we buy some before going to California?" Neil asks, blushing faintly as Nicky starts holding up different dresses to him, standing behind him, body flush against his back.

"Right! We -" Nicky stops when his phone starts ringing and smiles when he sees that it's Erik, answering it German, kissing Neil on the cheek before walking away from the dressing room to chat.

Neil smiles at him when he hears him gushing about how the three of them are shopping as he picks up the white, long sleeve mini dress Nicky had picked out, wondering why he likes wearing clothes meant for either gender. He thinks about how accepting his family is of him - even Erik, who he's met once in person accepted Neil and even entrusted his fiancé to him, to watch over and 'care for' him while they are apart overseas.

"Are you having a good time hun?" Allison asks as she comes around to hold Neil to her from behind, the redhead leaning back into her busty chest with a happy noise. "That will look really cute on you with some pastel stockings - with a garter belt of course. Maybe a matching choker or a pastel scarf - some cute heels."

"You and Nicky spoil me, Ally..." Neil blushes, turning around in her arms and snuggles close.

"That's because you make it easy to love you, Neil. We just want to take care of you." Allison looks down at her friend with a fierce loyalty to him, a desire to protect and care for him. Ensure this beautiful human being wants for nothing - material nor physical and especially not emotional. He has been through too much.

"I appreciate everything you guys do for me, Ally." Neil smiles, breathing out a soft laugh as a kiss is pressed to his forehead.

"Hey! I want in on this cuddle fest!" Nicky announces as he returns, his short phone call has ended and he has several more selections of clothing in his arms - those look more for himself though.

"Then get in here!" Neil demands, laughing as Nicky drops the pile of clothes to wrap himself up in both Allison's and Neil's arms. Neil feels warm, his heart swells with happiness and love. He feels beyond lucky.

 

\--- **Afternoon Practice** \---

 

"How'd we get stuck with a faggy freakshow like Josten for a vice-captain?" Jack, a Freshman striker, sneers through his comment to another freshman named Derek. They watched the man in question come in wearing Kevin Day's hoodie and a fucking skirt for their afternoon practice. Watching their vice-captain head out of the locker room with their starting goalie (aka his god damn boyfriend) Jack sneers and picks something to comment on; "I wonder what Day will think when he finds out he's stealing his clothes and parading around like he's -"

"You want to finish that sentence?" Matt asks with a too sweet smile, slowing his walk by the freshmen at their lockers.

Jack glowers up at the giant senior backliner, before snapping to look away and grab the rest of his gear. Derek and a third freshman follow suit. Matt walks away to head out after his teammates.

 

\---

 

Neil looks at Talia, the freshmen striker he had stuck his neck out for to get her into PSU and does his best to not scream because of how frustrated he is with everyone's 'everyone-for-themselves' attitudes. When in the vicinity of the court, Neil is not the attention-starved, goofy, semi-blushy 'baby boy' he is with his Fox family, that gets dressed up like a doll by and for them. Here, he is a Fox, starting striker, vice-captain Josten with a short temper and smart mouth.

Speaking of that mouth, he and Kevin had a loud, lengthy argument in June after practice, about all six of the recruits, after seeing them all play a couple times. It was not pretty. There are two striker recruits, two backliners recruits, a dealer recruit and a goalie recruit.

Jack Bremer; Kevin's recruit is rather talented - a judgmental, prejudice shitbag, but a talented striker nonetheless; which is why Kevin is working one on one with him for the time being.

Talia Merchant, Neil's choice, really needs some work, but it is early still and she has shown some real improvement. Kevin says she can still do better and made sure she was aware. Neil wishes the asshole didn't because Talia (he's pretty sure she's an arsonist) already asks enough prying questions that have nothing to do with Exy practice.

The two backliners; Derek Caplan and Sheena Maugeri; Neil has yet to ask Matt, Nicky or Aaron about them. All Neil knows, is that Derek hasn't started shit with him or Dan, so he doesn't care, as long as he can guard their goal. Sheena however... She seems to enjoy trying to get under his skin, she is frequently teaming up with Jack to do so.

Allison and Dan are working with Benji Evans, who prefers to be called Evans, their dealer recruit, he claims he can be either offensive or defensive - when he isn't high as a kite during practice. Dan has him doing laps most of the time until he pukes for that reason alone. When they talk after evening practices as vice-captain and captain, Dan mainly complains that if Evans doesn't get his act together, she'll have to bench him for the season - Neil still can't figure out how he passed the pre-season drug screening in the first place. She hasn't really been able to evaluate his skill since he spends so much time doing laps because he's always high or puking from running said laps.

As for the goalie, Laura Watts; he feels bad for her, having to learn from the sweet (not really...) Renee and the ever bored and impassive Andrew. According to Andrew, she keeps asking him for pointers and he just stares at her until Renee takes pity.

So, all in all. New Foxes, same drama.

Neil slams down the butt of his racquet and calls out to Dan, sick of watching everyone fumbling around, practicing techniques in different sections of the Exy Court.

"Let's set up a scrimmage!"

"You got it! Evans! stop running and grab your stick!" Dan orders her dealer recruit.

Allison pushes away from the plexiglass wall, where she was standing to antagonize the recruit everytime he passed. She didn't want this guy to end up like Seth and she's going to work with him on it - by either antagonizing him or dragging him to counseling. She has considered asking Andrew for help, but that requires favors and she is not yet desperate enough to do that.

Neil looks pointedly at Kevin, who passes him a challenging look and a smirk.

" _Ready to lose tragically, Princess?_ " Kevin calls out in French; they've decided to keep their bickering and rare flirtations behind the barrier of the foreign language.

" _I was going to ask you the same thing, Queeny._ " Neil grins back and nods to Talia.

"Focus, your mark is going is going to be Nicky." Meaning his mark would be one of the two new backliners - Sheena, much to his displeasure, he can already hear her snide comments.

With Matt on his team, he'll be Jack's mark- hopefully, he'll check him hard enough to knock some sense into him, and Derek as Kevin's. Aaron will alternate between teams, to give the freshmen a chance to get more practice playing at a college level under their belts, as well as Allison and Dan alternating to allow Evans to possibly show them that he is, in fact, able to switch between offense and defense as a dealer. If he doesn't puke first, so far he isn't looking so good - worse than usual in Neil's opinion, but if Andrew can play a full game going through withdrawals from a much stronger drug, this addict can do the same.

Both Kevin and Neil watch while rolling their eyes as Andrew abandons Renee in the goal, clearly not finding this scrimmage to be worth his time and decides to sit on the sidelines with his twin and Allison. Neil can see coach Wymack saying something to the three Foxes sitting out, as he locks the court door once more and shakes his head when Andrew flips him off.

"Why don't you focus on the game instead of your boyfriend's ass, Josten?" Jack antagonizes, gaining the attention of everyone at halfcourt and Dan who has yet to head to first-court, not done talking to Neil.

"Watch your mouth, Bremer, if you put as much energy into practicing as you do mouthing off to me, your game wouldn't suck as bad." Neil bites back, looking back to the away goal where the freshman goalie, Laura is bouncing in place, ready to play.

Dan smirks at his response and nods at Neil, "you guys can have first serve." She turns back around and gets to first-court, shrugging at Renee's and Nicky's questioning looks. She has been letting Neil take control of the team more often since this is her last year, she wants him to get a feel for full leadership.

"Hey, that's bullshit, Dan!" Kevin argues, only to get flipped off, so he huffs. "Like Josten said, focus, Bremer! Boyd has at least half a foot on you."

"I've gone against bigger." Jack reminds him, still seething from Neil's responses to him.

" _He is going to get a knife in him if he doesn't learn to shut up, Day,_ " Neil states in French, earning a glare from his boyfriend and then scoops up the Exy ball to send to Evans at far-court.

"Look alive, Evans!" He sends the ball to the freshman dealer and sighs when he barely catches it, skin ashen. He's not even going to make it through the first fifteen minutes of the scrimmage at this rate.

" _We need to talk to coach and Abby about this guy,_ " Neil says and watches as Evans struggles to get into a stance.

" _Allison is working with him, so if sh-_ "

"Can we start the match!?" Jack groans, annoyed at this private conversation between his idol and the man he thinks shouldn't be on the court, let alone vice-captain.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Sheena taunts from across the court, smirking at the annoyed looks she gets from both captain and vice-captain.

"He has a point-" Talia speaks up. "Coach is close to fuming and I think Caplan is falling asleep."

Neil snorts and turns back to Evans. "Are you ready!?"

Evans nods, though he could drop at any moment. Neil gives thumbs up to Wymack and everyone falls into starting positions, the buzzer starts the game - Evans serves the ball and the game begins.

As expected, Neil and Kevin throw themselves full force into practice, pushing not only their teams but each other. Laura, as enthusiastic of a goalie, as she is, only stops about a third of the attempted goals on her - to be fair, it is Kevin Day she is trying to stop. Matt is shutting Jack out every time, but Derek is no match for Kevin, using his anger to push harder, shouting at Kevin to try and rile him up. After the third time he does it, Kevin realizes that Jack is simply passing to him to score after getting shut out by Matt every time and shouts at him to stop being a coward and try harder.

"You won't get any better if you're afraid of losing, Bremer!" The muscle in Kevin's jaw twitches when he clenches his teeth.

Neil can't help but grin at that, having been screamed at by Kevin enough times to know how much of a blow to his ego it is - how it must feel to Jack to have his idol reprimand him like that, he wonders? Jack should know the point of these scrimmages is more about improving than it is about winning. Winning is nice too though.

Talia handles her own against Nicky, being close to his height of five foot ten inches, she's able to hold her own against him easy enough in a battle for the ball and is able to get close enough to make a shot on the goal. Renee blocks every attempt, but it is a much better effort than it was when she started in June.

When Neil goes against his mark Sheena though, he's pretty impressed with how passionate she is, in trying to stop him from getting past. Neil is far too fast for the backliner, flitting around her like a hummingbird (successfully aggravating her, which causes her to play sloppy) and scoring on Renee's goal with a grin - who grins back before falling back into game mode.

" _Suck it, Day!_ " Neil smirks as he smack-talks Kevin in French on his way back to position.

" _Not on the court, Josten!_ " Kevin struggles to hide a grin and then doesn't have to as he watches Neil's dealer sway on his feet and nods at him for Neil to look. It's only been twenty-eight minutes into the first half and the dealer is already ready to drop from withdrawals.

"Get off my court before you hurl, Evans!" Kevin shouts as Neil darts forward to his side, preventing him from falling over as he begins stumbling toward the door where Allison is bouncing up to meet them once she realizes what is happening. Dan meets Neil halfway to take Evans from him and walks him the rest of the way to where a blank-faced Wymack is opening the door. He's dealt with drug addicts before (Seth), Evans will be treated by Abby and seeing Bee before the end of practice.

"That fucking druggie can't keep coming to practice fucked up if he expects to play." Jack spits out, watching as Dan passes off Evans to Wymack, watching as Allison yanks Evans' helmet off and says something to him before allowing him to be escorted away by Aaron.

"If that's a stipulation for not being able to play, Bremer," Neil begins gritting his teeth. "Then you shouldn't play either, with how fucked up you are." Neil slams his racquet against the ground before Jack can talk back. "Every person on this team is here for a reason, so why don't you focus on proving why you are?"

Jack's eyes narrow, "How the fuck did you even get on the team being such a fucking amateur then? Let alone make vice-captain." Jack growls, not wanting to be shown up or embarrassed by Neil.

"Because he is worth more to the court than you will ever be, Bremer." Kevin snaps, defending his boyfriend and the man he selected last year for PSU's athletic scholarship. None of the freshmen are really aware of the dynamic nor relationships of the older Foxes with Neil or each other - they don't need to, prevents them from assuming favoritism.

Allison follows Dan back onto the court in Evans' place, while Neil and Kevin tear into Jack. Wymack shuts the door and bolts it, pulling his phone out after and making a call none of them can hear.

"Knock it off!" Dan orders, her 'I'm the Captain, listen to me' voice coming out full force. "We're not stopping, get back into position." Dan grabs her racquet from where she dropped it, moving to go to her original place at first-court, pausing at Neil's voice.

"Hey, Captain, take Evans' position as dealer. Reynolds, take Wilds'." Neil looks at Kevin as the girls easily do as asked; Neil has increasingly good suggestions. "Day, switch with me." Neil grabs his own racquet from the court floor, he stares Jack down as he walks over to where Kevin's position.

"Let's see if you can actually put aside your issues and work together with your teammate." Neil challenges, smacking his racquet with Kevin's as he passes him. He can hear Dan sighing heavily; probably being reminded of the troublemaker that he is.

Neil played a position he hadn't played in nine years with a sociopath who liked to cut him to ribbons between practices and under a coach who liked to beat him into submission- yet he still played hard and worked alongside them. His only comfort was the soothing words and gentle hands of Jean Moreau. Jack Bremer can learn to work with someone he hates as well.

"Fine, I'll outscore you!" Jack growls in frustration when Kevin snorts at him, as well as Neil and Talia. "Just serve the fucking ball!"

Neil just smirks and nods to Allison to start the game back up.

In the end, Jack just gets angry at his mark for shutting him out and Neil for outscoring him - by a lot. The worst blow was the look Kevin gave him after and told him that he could do better, to not let his temper get the best of him.

 

\---

 

"What did Abby and Bee say about Evans, coach?" Neil asks Wymack, Dan standing beside him in the Foxes' lounge. They are both showered, Neil's red curls still damp and dressed in Kevin's hoodie and a pair of track pants for the time being- Dan sporting her tracksuit and an expression that means all business.

"Well," Wymack sighs, crossing his arms - remembers that he's standing in front of Neil when he stiffens out of habit and relaxes them so one hangs loosely by his side, the other tucked inside the front pocket of his jeans. "I'm not supposed to tell you guys anything, but we're Foxes - as dysfunctional as families come, I also trust my captain and vice-captain to use the information I give, wisely."

Neil and Dan nod firmly, they would make sure to hold this team together with everything they have. They frown at what they are told by their coach in ay case.

"Well, we've all seen his track marks - he has a history of drug abuse. Bad upbringing, etcetera, like most of the Foxes - anyway. He said he went out last night like you brats did because it was Friday and smoked some pot and did some molly. Abby says he definitely got the pot but was almost certainly given some molly cut with bath salts, which-"

"Which would explain why he was more fucked up than usual today." Dan finishes for him and sighs heavily. "What else? Does he remember where he was last night - anything at all?"

Neil remains silent, bitter and angry about someone hurting his teammates. A side glance at Dan tells him that she is feeling just as protective. Neither of them has really gotten to know the freshman known as Benji Evans, but that doesn't make them care any less.

Wymack eyes Neil warily. "There were also trace amounts of other nasty shit in his system- shit that could have killed him in larger amounts. He said cocaine is what he uses if he wants something stronger than pot, but the dealer didn't have any on him but gave him a deal on the molly as an 'apology to make up for not having any coke'." Wymack sighs, angry, pissed and worried about his stupid kids. "Evans promised he has only been smoking pot during the week and trying to keep anything harder than that for the weekends and trying to cut back on that as well, but-"

"You can't trust an addict to tell the truth..." Dan sighs, Neil frowns, nodding along. "How the fuck did he pass his drug test?"

"Abby told me he admitted he got clean long enough to pass the urine test."

"Did he say where he was? Or who sold him the drugs?" Neil asks, giving Wymack a look that tells him 'if you don't tell me, I'll just find out on my own.'

"He said he was at a frat party with someone on the soccer team, I couldn't get a straight answer out of him about who sold to him though." Wymack gives an exhausted shrug. "At least he's not doing heroin or meth anymore - that we know of. At least it didn't show up in his blood sample."

"Alright..." Neil looks down, blue eyes searching the ground, in thought.

"Neil, I swear to god, do not do anything stupid."

Neil smirks, "but coach, that's my specialty!"

"I'll see you all Monday, Abby said she'll let him go tomorrow morning if you want to pick him up from her place." Wymack sighs and walks away from his team leaders, Dan standing in front of Neil when he goes.

"Neil," Dan tilts his chin up to look her in the eye, stern expression on her face. "What are you planning hun?"

"Not much yet - but Evans needs an intervention and we should be the ones to organize it - can you talk to Matty? and I'll talk to Aaron? I'll also see if I can convince Kevin to talk to him too." He smiles softly at Dan's warm, supportive expression.

"That's the most reasonable and responsible idea you've ever suggested! Who are you and what have you done with our vicious little spitfire!?" Dan teases, grinning when she gets an arm full of Neil and hugs him back. "Let's head back to Fox Tower and get ready for our weekly team bonding party. I'm getting the food this week, so I'll just see you in your suite in about an hour."

"Aye, Captain!" Neil two-finger salutes Dan and then they go their separate ways, upon exiting the lounge, Allison swoops in like a hawk and wraps her arm around his shoulders. "Ally!" He greets excitedly, vice-captain Josten fading into happy 'baby boy' Neil.

"Come on baby boy, gotta get you all dolled up for us to ogle you tonight."

They both share a laugh.

 

\---

 

"What do you think?" Neil asks hands folded behind his back as he flutters his eyelashes at them, eyes with winged liner and a dusting of glitter on his scarred cheeks. He presents himself a bit shyly in the black shorts, rainbow leggings and the flowy crop top shimmers as it reveals his heavily scarred stomach and parts of his chest. The outfit is completed with his black armbands, black ankle boots, and a black choker. He feels a bit exposed with his scars showing due to the crop top, even if it is in front Kevin and Andrew in _their_  dorm suite and eventually the rest of his freshman year Fox family. It is still a bit odd to him that they are so accepting at times, but he appreciates it.

"Allison and Nicky did a great job, as always," Kevin smirks, pulling his arm from around Andrew's shoulders and motions for Neil to come over. Once their boyfriend is sitting sideways in his lap, legs draped over Andrew's lap, Kevin slides a hand up under his crop top to feel his perfectly scarred chest - to them anyway, Neil is beautiful and his scars do not deter from that.

"I know it's not wha-" Neil starts, looking at Andrew, blushing when he's cut off with-

"I keep telling you that I don't care what you wear Neil," Andrew states bluntly, he too thinks Neil looks beautiful no matter what. He wants the person that Neil is, the person who makes him feel and feel real. The need to be closer to Neil surfaces so Andrew moves his hand cautiously, reaching out to touch Neil's legs, only settling his hands comfortably on his thigh and calf when Neil gives him a nod.

"You look good in everything." Kevin supplies, nuzzling into his neck, kissing below the choker.

"Except the eight outfits that you showed up here with." Andrew's face is blank, even as his hand squeezes Neil's thigh, silently admiring his (not)boyfriend's new outfit.

"Give it a rest, 'Drew," Neil whines until it shifts into a soft sound of happiness when Kevin starts sucking a hickie into the crook of his neck. Andrew lets the corner of his lips lift up into a smirk, dipping his hand further to massage Neil's inner thigh, only to pull back when the door opens.

"Already getting it on? We haven't even started drinking yet." Katelyn asks as she and Aaron walk into the dorm suite, a few bottles of booze and some food and snacks with them in reusable shopping bags.

"Hi, Katelyn - Aaron." Neil waves, pushing at Kevin to stop before things get out of hand. He preens when Katelyn gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek and then Aaron runs his fingers through Neil's hair, allowing Neil's head to press against his stomach. This affectionate interaction alone, took them months of trying between Neil and Aaron to get along, Katelyn being a helpful buffer, encouraging them to get along - eventually, they did.

Neil had started attending Bee's therapy sessions with Andrew and Aaron so that the latter could understand his and Andrew's relationship. They worked through Aaron's knee-jerk homophobia until Aaron slowly accepted them and he saw that Neil just wants to be accepted, to receive and give positive affection. They both learned that the other isn't the asshole they thought they were and moved on to even giving affectionate greetings, spending time together - however, Katelyn is usually present, making Aaron feel more comfortable about it. The three of them still have their issues, but progress is progress

"Andrew, I got you some ice-cream," Aaron announces and gets a small nod of in thanks in return while scratching Neil's scalp gently. He hates to admit being wrong but is grateful to have a civil relationship with his brother and to be able to freely bring his girlfriend around with him, without worrying about her safety. Having positive, affectionate friends is nice as well as an added bonus.

"I like your new outfit, Neil, it's really cute!" Katelyn coos, kissing Aaron on the cheek before she heads into the kitchen to put away the snacks.

Andrew follows the cheerleader with his eyes, before looking back at his brother petting his (not)boyfriend, then the twins simultaneously roll their eyes when Kevin steals Neil back to start kissing him.

"Want to play Mario Kart in your room before everyone else gets here?" Aaron offers, pulling away from Neil and Kevin. He smirks when Andrew's answer is to shove Neil's legs off of him and follow Aaron to where the tv and gaming system is set up. They give twin head shakes when Neil shifts to straddle Kevin's lap and make out with him.

"He's such a slut," Aaron comments, paling when he realizes he said that out loud, he laughs though when Andrew simply agrees with an; 'I know'. Once again he feels good to be reminded his relationship with his brother continues improving. It was all he wanted when he first learned that he had a twin brother. While there is a rocky history between them, they are still brothers and through therapy, they will eventually move past it to the point of being more brotherly.

By the time Dan and Matt show up, Kevin has Neil pinned to the couch and his tongue halfway down his throat.

"What are you doing to my baby boy!?" Matt exclaims dramatically. Dan laughs from behind her boyfriend; still unsure how Matt can boy treat Neil like his 'son' and make-out with him sporadically. They have such a strange dynamic on this team.

"Leave 'em alone babe." Dan hip checks Matt out of the way, balancing the multiple boxes of pizza she brought in, half a tray of antipasto salad stacked in her strong arms. "He's everyone's baby boy, not just yours." She heads for the kitchen and greets Katelyn happily.

Matt sighs dramatically and just adjusts his case of beer with several bags of dvds on his arms, heading after his girlfriend. Several moments later he returns with only the movies and plops down on the couch, nudging Kevin. "Hey! Share ya greedy bastard."

Kevin complains when Neil pushes him off and then glares at Matt. "He's my and Andrew's boyfriend, I can be greedy if I - hey!" The striker pouts as he is shoved so Neil can sit up, suddenly less bothered because of how good Neil looks with mussed up hair, flushed cheeks and swollen, spit wet lips - though sadden once more when his boyfriend wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"But you guys don't mind sharing him," Matt grins placing his hands on Neil's hips as he climbs into his lap. "Hey baby boy, how are you? I like your new look." He pulls Neil forward by his choker and kisses him gently. Matt grins at this beautiful man's genuine reply, grateful when he doesn't answer with fine - instead with;

"Good, thank you. Allison and Nicky picked it out." Neil is flushed and beaming, kissing Matt once more before nuzzling under his chin, sighing happily as Matt's large hands' card through his hair and stroke his back.

Kevin falls backward onto the couch dramatically, nearly falling off, but Matt grabs his calf to stop that from happening. "Where is everyone - we're supposed to be having a party!" He whines pitifully.

"Well, Kevin, I'm here now, so it's always a party!" Nicky announces as he bursts into the dorm suite in low riding skinny jeans and Neil's jersey, that has Neil wonder; when did he steal that? After giggling to himself, he prances in to plop down on the arm of the couch. "So, Neil, I just checked on the rest of freshmen, Talia rallied them and they are off to dinner and then she said something about the arcade at the mall - we don't have to worry about them bothering us - well you tonight!"

"Thanks, Nicky," Neil smiles over at his friend, nuzzling back into Matt's chest after, inhaling his scent deeply. "Where are Ally and Renee?" Comes his muffled voice, he likes snuggling with Matt the most, he smells amazing and is super huggable.

"Renee is waiting while Ally is getting dolled up as per usual - she's gonna kill Kevin though if she sees you all disheveled like that before we even start having fun."

"Hey!" Kevin shoots up in his seat, glaring at the other backliner. "He started it."

Neil laughs and shifts off of Matt's lap so that he can be pulled by Nicky to their bathroom and clean him up - if he messes him up a bit more beforehand, no one will be the wiser.

Finally, Allison and Renee enter the room, hand in hand - Allison dressed to the nines and looking gorgeous as ever. Renee smiling gently and wearing a cute, conservative outfit that Allison had picked out for her.

"The party has arrived~!" Allison announces, striking a dramatic pose in her skin-tight outfit.

"You'll have to fight Nicky for that title," Kevin says, looking up from his phone, smirking. He's currently in a group chat with Jeremy and Jean, mostly talking about Exy - some about each other and their teams. He's also sending them the requested photos of Neil's progress in becoming a happy, healthy young man since they last saw him at the end of May. Telling them how proud he is of Neil in his position of being vice-captain.

"Who am I fighting?" Nicky asks, walking out and pulling along a relaxed, smiling Neil by his hand; hair and make up neat and back to his original pre-team bonding/party self, plus a new -small- hickie below his choker.

"Allison," Dan supplies, walking out with Katelyn hovering behind her. "BUT! You can do that later - time to eat!"

"Looks like Nicky already tried eating our baby boy." Allison teases, sauntering over to the happily dazed man in question with her girlfriend in tow.

"That's nothing, this selfish bastard had him pinned for god knows how long." Matt grins, bouncing up to head into the kitchen to grab food. Kevin in glaring after him, muttering about how Neil started it until Andrew pops him upside the head.

"Stop shaming Neil for being just as slutty as you, Kevin." Andrew uses his brother's words, who snickers in response and follows Katelyn to get pizza and salad after Matt.

"Are you spreading the love baby boy?" Allison asks as she wraps Neil up in her arms again, kissing his forehead in greeting and straightening his crop top for him when they separate. She's been more motherly or sisterly to him than anything else since she and Renee got together as a monogamous couple.

"Yes Ally," Neil grins, turning to accept Renee's gentle hug in greeting and then squeals when Dan sweeps him up into her strong arms, kissing him deeply to which he responds enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you didn't give me some sugar when I came in!" Dan mock scolds.

"Sorry Dan, Matt got to me first - but I'll sit with you during the movie tonight to make it up to you!" Neil promises, unable to breathe from how tight she squeezes before she sets him down back down. The sounds of Matt and Nicky protesting the 'unfairness' of that makes Neil smile.

"Okay, enough of the orgy - too early for it," Kevin intervenes, holding a plate full of antipasto salad, having skipped the pizza. There is a bottle of water tucked under his arm.

"Says one of the sluttiest people in the room, who was apparently making out with Neil first thing," Allison deadpans, pulling Renee into the kitchen to grab their own food. "What movie or show are we starting with tonight?" She asks Matt inside the kitchen.

"We're on the last two Harry Potter movies that Neil needed to watch - so either we have a double feature of the last two movies - that is almost five hours of viewing time, meaning no real time for much else. Or we can start the Die Hard Trilogy." He tells her, stacking a second plate full of pizza, his first loaded with salad, a bottle of water under each arm.

"That's a Christmas movie, Matt! It's not even September!" Nicky reminds him, around a bite of pizza, by now everyone but Andrew and Neil have grabbed food.

The Foxes are filing into the lounge area, piling onto the couch, beanbag chairs, Dan having claimed the only reclining chair and the floor that has been arranged around the big tv (courtesy of Matt) and a DVD player. Renee is cuddled up to Allison, both of them using her lap as a tray for their plates.

"I vote for starting him on Attack on Titan then!" Katelyn interjects.

"You all know what I'd suggest - an Exy game." Kevin grins happily as the Foxes groan.

"He's only just finished season three of House." Aaron comments, leaning back against Katelyn's legs from his seat on the floor. He flushes when the rest of the Foxes look over at him, surprised, as they are still not used to Aaron becoming friends with Neil, seeing as he hated his guts for most of his first year. "Katelyn and I started watching it with him in June..." He looks away, chewing on his meat-lovers pizza slice, smiling when Katelyn pets his hair.

"What do you want to watch babe?" Dan turns in the recliner to ask Neil, finding that their favorite redhead isn't in the lounge with them. "Neil?" She calls out.

"Andrew you can make out with Neil later!" Allison shouts toward the kitchen, noticing the blonde goalie to be missing as well.

They all hear Neil begin to speak only to end up laughing halfway through his apology. The Foxes collectively roll their eyes.

Aaron flushes darker, realizing his brother and friend are probably doing whatever they are doing on a surface in the kitchen in which they prepare food on.

"Slut..." Aaron mutters again.

"We love him anyway," Nicky smirks and bounces up from his spot on the armrest of the couch, where he was leaning against Allison. "Guys, come on, this is _team_ bonding." He peers around the corner to the kitchen cautiously.

Andrew is hidden behind the open freezer door, beside him is Neil leaning against the counter, flushed and panting lightly though spit wet lips, his crop top bunched up on one side. Nicky rolls his eyes at the sight before him. "Come on..." Nicky whines, earning a toothy grin from Neil, he could not look happier.

"Okay, sorry Nicky," he replies, straightening his clothes for the nth time. " Come on, 'Drew," Neil coaxes and grabs the plate of salad and pizza that he had prepared from the counter before being pounced on. Andrew grabs one of the pints of Ben & Jerry's that Aaron picked up for him from the freezer, followed by a spoon from the counter. His face set to its normal apathetic expression, acting as if nothing had been going on moments ago.

"We're deciding on what to watch." Nicky smiles. "Any requests babe?"

"I don't c..." Neil cuts himself off at the look Andrew gives him and smiles. "Well, there was a movie about a board game coming to life that Matt was telling me about. It sounded kind of interesting to me."

"OH EM GEE!" Nicky shrieks and sprints back to the lounge, grabbing the bag of movies at Matt's feet, no one is really shocked by his excessive response to... everything, and simply continue eating. "Baby boy actually made a decision about something other than Exy!" He holds up the DVD case to Jumanji, the original 1995 movie. "He wants to watch this."

The Foxes cheer at a decision finally being made - save for the twins and Renee, who just smiles. Andrew collapses into the only free beanbag chair, opening up his container of ice cream and smirking at Kevin's annoyed expression. As Nicky is setting up the movie as Neil makes his way to where Dan is sitting and moves to sit on the floor, only to be pulled into her lap. When Neil squeaks in surprise, the other Foxes laugh at him good-naturedly, Dan gives him a gentle kiss and then helps him get settled in her lap.

"Comfy Neil?" She asks as he starts eating, smiling when he gives a positive nod. "Start the movie, Nicky!" She orders and the title sequence and credits come up.

Neil is paying close attention, occasionally bringing a bite of salad or pizza to his mouth or tilting his head inquisitively. Robin Williams - the main actor, so they tell him is apparently a comedian who passed away not that long ago and has starred or performed in several forms of entertainment. Neil comments quietly during a lull in the movie that he'd like to see more of his work- half the team makes a note to find their favorites for him to watch. Otherwise, he finishes his food and snuggles into Dan's embrace, head on her shoulder and watches intently.

Sure, the Foxes are watching the movie, but all of them have seen this movie more than once so periodically, they all turn to watch Neil as he responds to a scene that is rather intense, dramatic or scary. They can all tell when Neil is skeptical or if he finds something scary as it was in the nineties. They're just happy that Neil said he enjoyed it when the credits start rolling, thanking Matt for suggesting it to him. Dan cuddles him for his politeness and genuine gratitude while she is kissing his neck.

"Alrighty, Foxes!" Allison pops up from her seat on the couch once Renee slides off, Nicky moving to shut down the DVD player and return the movie to its case. "Time to start this weeks' team bonding game!" The Foxes cheer while Katelyn, Aaron, and Renee cleaning up the empty plates from their meal. "Can I get a drum roll please!?"

Matt, Dan, Neil, and Nicky playfully drumming on their thighs- Dan sharing Neil's lap, as Allison digs into a small pouch full of games that they all wrote down at the beginning of the summer practices for them to play. When a folded slip of paper is retrieved she unwraps it and clears her throat, the four Foxes drumming on their thighs all clap their hands once while she speaks out the name of the game.

"Shots & Charades!" Allison shouts and then pointedly looks at Kevin who is rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and not meeting Allison's gaze. "Of course it was Kevin's choice this time." She rolls her eyes and puts the paper aside, the game bag set back on the shelf it is kept on, in the lounge.

Both Neil and Andrew pointedly look at their mutual boyfriend, a known alcoholic. Kevin looks down at his lap and then wordlessly stands to head to the kitchen so he can help clean up. Neil purses his lips and slides off of Dan's lap, following after the tall striker. Andrew is silently following after the both of them until Neil has his arms around Kevin's waist from behind while he's sorting out the few leftovers of pizza and the salad. Andrew looks his brother, Katelyn, and Renee in the eye and shoos them with a flick of his fingers. When they are gone he stands beside Kevin and looks up at him expectantly, even though the striker does not meet his eye.

"Kev?" Neil starts softly, tugging his boyfriend back so he can step around to look at Kevin in the face when he doesn't answer. "Kev..." he repeats, fisting his jersey, blue eyes shining with love and concern for him.

"Remember we discussed this, Day." Andrew continues quietly, keeping this conversation private. "You have an addiction - which is something that happens to people who have suffered trauma, fine, but we want it under control."

"I know," Kevin says softly, not meeting either of his boyfriends' gazes still. However, he does not resist when Andrew reaches up to turn his face to look down at both him, meeting Kevin's ashamed gaze with a look of understanding. "It's just hard and I don't want to disappoint you two... again."

"Again? When the fuck was the last time we were disappointed in you for this, Day." Andrew demands, though his voice remains even and low.

"We're _concerned_ Kev..." Neil soothes, standing on his tiptoes so he can reach up to card his fingers through his black hair. "We're here to support you, help you get stable. Addiction is a really hard battle," Andrew nudges Neil, having stepped to stand an inch away from the redhead. "Except for 'Drew, but he isn't human." Neil winks and nudges Andrew back when he is given a bored look, bordering on annoyance.

"What Josten is trying to say, is that we are going to be here every step of the way." Neil nods in agreement, vigorously. "I will monitor your drinks tonight - stopping cold turkey has not worked for you so far, so when I cut you off, you are done. Got it?" Andrew levels Kevin with a hard look.

"Got it," Kevin replies with a watery smile, eyes threatening to have tears fall. "Thank you, both of you." He smiles as Andrew wraps a hand around the back of his neck and brings him down for a deep, meaningful kiss that is filled with promises. He can't stop himself from sighing happily as their tongues curl together.

"Of course, Kev, we care about you, so much," Neil reminds him, grinning into his own kiss with Kevin once Andrew pulls away. Afterward, he wraps his arms tightly around Kevin, burying his face in his chest, relishing in the feeling of Kevin's long arms wrapping around him in return.

Eventually, they do finish clearing the leftovers and gather drinks and a few selections of alcohol with ten disposable shot glasses for the game, finished, they return to the lounge once more. For once, none of the Foxes question what had transpired while the trio was separated from the rest of the group and simply start drawing names from a hat to form teams.

"Alright, team one's leader is;" Allison pulls a name from the hat- "Katelyn! Woo! Go, Katelyn!" Everyone cheers loudly, as they do for everything, Allison immediately pulls the next name. "Team two's leader is - Andrew!" They all cheer even louder, laughing as he begrudgingly gets up from his beanbag chair again, his face impassive.

"Okay Foxes!" Allison begins, continuing in her mock, announcer persona. "We have two, drop-dead gorgeous, fabulous team leaders! To my left, we have the beautiful and flexible Vixen Katelyn! To my right, the terrifying - yet handsome Andrew! Who will your fated teammates be?" Allison grins wildly, psyching up her friends. "Ladies first - and may the odds be ever in your favor..." she purrs, holding the hat out to Katelyn first so that she and Andrew may choose names until they are five-person teams.

Katelyn, the ever bubbly cheerleader grins and bows to everyone, choosing her first name. "Nicky!!!" She whoops hugging the equally bubbly man bounding over to her.

Although Andrew breathes a deep sigh of relief that he didn't have his crazy cousin on his team and stares Allison in the face because of her absurd peppy-ness. Shouldn't the cheerleaders be responsible for that? Eventually, he draws a paper and looks over at Matt and nods at him. "Boyd," he says and he watches the tallest member in the room stride over in three steps, standing behind him - the shortest member. This is ridiculous.

The drawing of names continues with the energy of the Foxes greatly increasing with each name drawn until Allison can announce rules. The teams are as follows;

Katelyn's team: Herself, Nicky, Renee, Neil, and Aaron.

Andrew's team: Himself, Matt, Dan, Allison, and Kevin.

"Oh boy! We've got brother against brother, girlfriend against girlfriend and our very own Neil against both of his boyfriends!" Allison announces and tosses her platinum blond hair over her shoulder. "THIS! Will be an exciting game - now, courtesy of Dan, we already have a bunch of random famous book and movie titles and objects written down on slips of paper for you to draw on your turn. So team leaders - you will each pick someone to act out your charade and if your team guesses correctly the other team drinks. If your team guesses wrong or you run out of time, your team drinks. Each turn you will have sixty seconds to act out your charade and no talking. Everyone on your team has to go once. Ya'll got two minutes to go over signals - GO!" Allison screeches and the teams rush off to work.

 

- **With Katelyn's group** -

 

"So, we get Neil - who is unaware of most, if not all pop-culture and they get Mr. Eidetic Memory. Great." Aaron scoffs, folding his arms and then looks to his girlfriend, ignoring Neil's eye-roll at his comment. Renee laughs lightly, knowing his comment wasn't meant to be hurtful.

"Babe - chill, it's just a game." Katelyn grins, positive as ever, never mind have two rather competitive players on her team -Neil and Aaron) and Nicky who just wants to win for fun. "So - quick, let's go over the signals! Neil, pay attention honey, you're not going first so you can watch someone else and see how it's done. Okay?" She smiles brilliantly at the redhead.

"Okay! Hit us with the signals." Neil smiles back just at brightly, hands grip Nicky's arms that are wrapped around his waist. He has grown used to Nicky hanging all over him at any given chance and simply listens to Katelyn's instruction, wanting to win. Aaron doesn't even bat an eye at their cuddling anymore.

 

- **With Andrew's Team** -

 

"Are you even going to lead?" Kevin stares at his boyfriend expectantly, knowing the answer, but decides to ask anyway.

"I don't know how to act out my answer to that one Day," Andrew deadpans, a smirk twitching at his lips at his other (not)boyfriend's annoyed expression. "Oh wait, yes I do," he flips Kevin off if only to see him scowl.

"Asshole," Kevin glares, slipping into competitive mode. "Fine, I'll go over the signals." Andrew just gives him a shrug.

Matt and Dan snicker as the two boyfriends bicker. Allison just looks at her phone, knowing the signals and is timing the two minutes that they have until they begin the game.

Eventually, the game starts with a coin toss - Andrew calling heads and Katelyn's team ends up going first when it lands on tails. Andrew doesn't care either way and sits back in his beanbag chair with a new pint of ice-cream (much to Kevin's chagrin) and watches as Katelyn sends Renee up to go first.

"I'll set the timer," Allison announces, placing a small egg timer, painted to look like a fox on the floor. "Whenever you're ready, Ren." She smiles at her girlfriend supportively, even though they are on opposing teams.

Renee looks at her topic and tilts her head thoughtfully before putting it aside. "Ready." When Allison says go, she turns to her team and imitates cranking an old movie.

"It's a movie!" Nicky shouts, jostling Neil who is curled up in his lap, watching Renee intently as she holds up two fingers. "Two words!"

Niky's guesses were correct and Neil is intrigued. He knows a bit of sign language but this nothing like that, it is as if they were more like mimes.

"First word-" Aaron starts and watches as Renee points at himself, then Nicky, Neil, Andre-

"Monsters!" Neil blurts out just as she points at Kevin and grins as Renee nods rapidly.

Before Renee can even hold up her hand for the second word, Nicky shrieks - "Monster's Incorporated!" He makes Neil's ears ring, but he still laughs good-naturedly when he realizes they got it right, feeling a bit proud of himself when Nicky squeezes him tight for guessing the first word.

"Yes!" Renee bounces in her spot, clapping her hands.

"Come on that was an easy one!" Matt complains, "everyone knows that they were nicknamed the Monsters for a long time. Who even put that one in there?" Dan rubs Matt's arm in an understanding manner.

"It was just from a random list of topics that I printed off - I have a bunch of stuff in a box prepared for these group nights," Dan informs him while smiling.

"Alright! Losing team drinks!" Allison reminds them, pouring herself a shot of rum and passing the bottle to Kevin.

When Kevin looks at Andrew, who nods as he makes a mental note that, that is his first drink of the night. He made a promise to Kevin- and Neil in turn, a promise that he intends to keep. Andrew's team take their shots and now with a bit of alcohol in their systems, they look to their team leader for a decision.

"I would quite enjoy seeing Kevin make a fool of himself." Andrew grins devilishly at the striker, watching him chase his rum with some Gatorade.

"Fine..." Kevin stands from his spot on the couch beside Matt and sees Nicky nuzzling into Neil's neck from where he is sitting on the arm of the couch with him in his lap. At first, he feels jealous but is happy to see the once terrified, skittish man so at ease and happy with the people around him - his friends.

Kevin draws his slip of paper and stares at it, before shrugging. "Alright, go." Allison starts the timer and Kevin immediately miming reading a book, nodding when someone on his team guesses such.

"Three words," when he holds up three fingers and then holds up three again. "Third word."

Kevin holds up a peace sign, shaking his head as Matt guesses; "Victory?" Dan guessing, "Part two?" another head shake.

Andrew sighs, correctly guessing; "Peace." He stares at Kevin as he attempts to act out the first word, knowing exactly what it is but is enjoying the way Kevin is miming - now angrily at Matt, Dan, and Allison when they keep guessing wrong. He smirks as his team groans when the egg timer goes off.

"What the fuck were you trying to mime, Day!?" Dan demands as Katelyn's team cheers loudly.

"War and Peace!" Kevin snaps, throwing the paper uselessly at Dan, only for it to flutter to the floor after making it a couple inches.

"Sorry, Kevin, but I don't think any of us got what you were trying to mime," Nicky laughs as Kevin glares at him and then flops back onto the couch. "Drink up losers - again!" He reminds them, burying his face in Neil's shoulder when Andrew casts him a dark look.

Once again Kevin looks to Andrew for permission and their team takes their shots while Katelyn chooses a teammate to go up.

"Can I try?" Neil asks softly, wanting to go while he is still completely sober and before he loses his nerve.

"Sure, you know what you're doing right?" Katelyn smiles, nodding for Neil to go up when he gives his affirmative answer.

"Go Neil!" Nicky and Katelyn cheer as he gets up, walking over to the bag of papers and chooses one. He grins at the paper when he reads it and immediately begins stretching his arms over his head and flexes his back before walking over to the center of the lounge. The Foxes watch him curiously, especially Kevin, Andrew, and Nicky when he had bent down to stretch.

"I speak for all of us when I say that we appreciate at the show, but are you going to start, Neil?" Allison asks, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Just start the timer Ally," Neil smiles mischievously and once she starts the egg timer, he mimes that it is a movie, points at Katelyn and immediately confuses her.

Katelyn grows more confused - as does everyone else, when he mimes using pompoms, performs a right herkie jump and then springs into a back handspring, finishing by sliding into a split. Thankfully the outfit he is wearing is very forgiving and allowed him to be so flexible.

"Show-off..." Kevin mutters, although impressed by his boyfriend and is unable to stop staring.

Meanwhile, Neil has to snap his fingers at his teammates to answer.

"Uh- uh! Cheerleading!" Nicky starts, staring between Katelyn and Neil as they try to think of the title with Renee shrugging her shoulders helplessly before Aaron holds his head in his hands and embarrassedly says-

"Bring it On..." just as the egg timer goes off.

"Right!" Neil claps his hands, laughing and then notices the staring, blushing a bright pink.

No one asks Aaron why he knew the title of the movie so easily.

"You could be a Vixen!" Katelyn shrieks, surprising Aaron, as she is never that shrill- even for a cheerleader.

"Where did you learn to tumble?" Dan asks, suddenly more attracted to their long-limbed, flexible vice-captain.

"I was in gymnastics when I was a kid to keep... busy, I just kept at it while growing up as a way to keep my strength up." Neil blushes harder, looking to the side.

"He used to show off when he was around Riko and me..." Kevin says before he can stop himself and quiets himself with bringing his loser's shot glass filled with rum to his lips.

"If you take that shot, I will cut you off right now, Day," Andrew says before Kevin can tip it back, he and everyone else knowing he is using the alcohol as a buffer for memories of Riko and not for fun while socializing with his teammates. Neil nods in agreement, though the striker can't see it with his eyes focused intensely on the fox egg timer.

"Kevin..." is all he says, meeting his green eyes when he looks up. When Kevin looks at the shot glass and then Neil again with a bit of panic in his eyes, Neil takes it from him and downs it. Afterwards, he kisses Kevin softly and moves away to sit on Nicky's lap once more.

"Alright losers! Send your next failure." Nicky teases with his chin on Neil's shoulder and arms around his waist with one hand under his crop top.

"Fuck you, Hemmick." Allison bites, swallowing her rum and pushes to her feet. "I can do a backflip as well but I'm not stupid enough to try it in stilettos." She huffs, tossing her hair over her shoulder to go collect her challenge from the bag while Matt and Dan cheer for her - Katelyn's team mockingly boo her for being so cocky.

"Fuck off," she says without heat and rolls her eyes at her challenge. "Seriously?" She rolls her eyes again and looks at Dan for her to start and within three moves she signals 'Cookbook'

"That's what she got?" Katelyn complains, huffing.

"That's all it said." Allison holds up her paper and sits back down. "Now drink up, losers." She mocks Nicky with a perfect smile.

Finally, Katelyn's team drinks and Aaron is taking his turn, although he would rather not, but Katelyn bats her eyelashes at him and he's gone.

"Please..." How the hell... whatever, he starts when Allison sets the timer and...

For Aaron's turn, he pretends to sneeze and starts scratching his skin.

"Hives." "Poison ivy!" "Uh..." Neil, Katelyn, Renee, and Nicky look at each other at a loss.

Aaron grows more frustrated and just stands in front of them wearing an annoyed expression until the timer goes off. "Allergy, I was miming allergy at you!" He bites and flops into his seat, smiling faintly when Katelyn settles into his lap to calm him down. They all take their shots without complaint because it really was a ridiculous thing to have to try and mime.

"My turn!" Matt bounds up and draws his and laughs, muttering 'easy' to himself. When the timer starts he stands up straight with his arms up and out, swaying slightly.

"A sign?" Kevin guess, tilting his head.

"He's a tree," Andrew states bluntly, helping only to prevent more alcohol from being given to his teammates - ie Kevin.

"That was easy!" Matt grins and high fives Dan as he sits back down, "drink up kids!"

Nicky bounds up, with a couple of shots in him and full of energy to take his turn, he squeals loudly at the words on his paper. "Start the timer!"

Immediately Nicky begins dancing and within ten seconds, Renee shouts:

"The Macarena!" High-fiving Nicky when he whoops loudly at their quick win.

"You give the dancing one to the gayest person on the team." Nicky giggles, climbing into Neil's lap this time instead of letting him get up, stealing a victory kiss from him that makes everyone roll their eyes once more.

"No one _gave_ it to you, Nicky," Andrew says as he spoons the last of his ice-cream into his mouth, washing down the two shots of rum he just had - both his and Kevin's. He eyes the way his cousin is clinging to his (not)boyfriend and reminds himself that Neil is an adult and can and will push him off if he doesn't want him there. He still has a hard time comprehending how he went from pushing Nicky away to pulling him in within a year.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Andrew," Dan says as she hops up, laughing as Matt gives her a good luck smack on her ass. Upon reading her paper, she sighs and shrugs, giving it a go. "I've got quite a buzz going on already, so this may not go well." She warns, earning a few good-natured laughs as Allison start the timer.

She does get through miming that its a book and at least when she points to her hair and then all over her body, Kevin guesses 'Harry Potter' but which one? She cheats and holds up the number three, it's Allison who says 'The Prisoner of Azkaban as the timer goes off.

"That doesn't count!" Nicky argues, wiggling in Neil's lap.

"Yeah," Aaron agrees. "The timer went off!" Essentially for the sake of arguing/winning.

"I was halfway through the title!" Allison counters, glaring at her opponents.

"I say we all drink as a compromise!" Katelyn laughs, already pouring Aaron and herself a shot of rum, passing to Renee - conveniently forgetting that she doesn't drink- and she passes it to Neil's outstretched hand.

"I don't want to play anymore," Andrew says, realizing it would be his turn after Katelyn's and watches as Kevin takes this shot with Matt. He allowed this one because there weren't any ill emotions behind the desire to take it.

"I kind of want to dance," Katelyn says, pulling Aaron with her to his feet.

"I thought you wanted to drink," he teases and softly yelps as she pulls him to her chest. "There is no music playing Kate..." He protests though he does begin to dance with her for a moment.

"I can fix that," Dan laughs at their antics, decided to hell with the game before they all killed each other over something that had no real score to speak of as they were already fighting over who had to drink at this point. "Um, Matty, where did you put the speaker dock?" She looks around the room and sighs. "We didn't bring it, did we?"

"Uh..." Matt laughs nervously, "I guess not hun." He grins at her when she rolls her eyes.

"Renee and I can grab it since she's the sober one and all - I should change out of these shoes if I want to dance and drink, anyway." Allison takes Renee's hand when she comes over, helping her get up.

"Be right back," Renee smiles at them as she leads Allison out of the room. She doesn't see Allison turn around to look at them and mouths;

'No we won't.' While winking.

Ten seconds after the door shuts, everyone is laughing, save for the twins who are rolling their eyes and Neil who didn't see what happened.

"Well, I hope someone else has another way of playing music, cause otherwise, we're not going to be listening to anything," Kevin says loudly, gladly stretching out over the couch when Matt and Dan stand up. He has to ignore the fact that Neil has a lap full of a very frisky Nicky.

"I'll grab my laptop, and speakers," Nicky offers and climbs off of Neil's lap to head to the room attached to the lounge that he once shared with his cousins, now there is an empty bed, because of Andrew, Neil, and Kevin sharing a room and Aaron rooms with Matt. The Freshmen have their own separate suites - one for the girls and one for the boys- at Wymack's discretion, it is kind of lonely at times... but when Andrew is in a bad way and can't be around his (not)boyfriends, he steals the free bed for a night.

Once free of Nicky, Neil gets up and heads to the kitchen where Katelyn and Aaron disappeared to when Allison and Renee left. He arrives wearing a soft, but serious expression. Katelyn smiles at him, then turns back to the tumbler she is mixing a couple drinks in for herself and Aaron.

"Hey, Neil, or should I say honorary Vixen?" Her comment makes Neil blush, still smiling. "What's up honey?"

"Um, not much - can you make me and Nicky a couple of those? Andrew will probably stick with whiskey though." Neil starts with, although that isn't what he came for, the pretty blue color of the sweet/sour drink she is mixing looked tasty.

"Of course, with ice?" She adds two shots of a clear alcohol and then covers the tumbler, shaking it vigorously.

"Uh... sure!" He smiles and then turns to Aaron who raises an eyebrow at him. "Aaron, can I talk to you privately for a few minutes?"

Aaron pauses and stares at his... friend? Yes, that would be what they refer to each other as now. It has been a few months of slow but sure progress, but they have never been in a room alone together. Maybe that is the next step? They have progressed to affectionate touches - away from prying eyes and only in a safe place around safe people. He's accepted Neil and Andrew being together, the fact that they are both men - in turn, accepts that Nicky is also gay- as long as he tones down the inappropriate, creepy comments. He and Neil have intentionally gone to therapy together with Andrew, to help understand each other. They have managed to moved past seeing the worst of each other, so he shouldn't be hesitant to talk to him in a room alone with him.

"Uh, sure." He finally replies, noticing that both Neil and Katelyn start staring at him with raised brows. "Just let me- yup." He takes his and Nicky's drinks and waits for Katelyn to finish making Neil's drink, while Neil pours out a tumbler of whiskey for Andrew. Once they have their drinks in hand, they head out of the kitchen.

Neil hands off Andrew's whiskey, brushing their fingers together and Aaron passes Nicky his drink as he walks out of his bedroom with his laptop and speakers in his arms. The look of confusion on his face speaks volumes as he watches Neil and Aaron disappear into his room. Nicky casts a confused look to both Andrew and Kevin. They shrug, neither of them having an answer.

 

- **In Renee, Allison, and Dan's Suite** -

 

"Ally, we need to get back babe," Renee's breath hitches, pinned against Dan's desk and being kissed and felt up by her girlfriend. She still hasn't found the speaker dock and she probably won't because it doesn't seem to be in their bedroom.

"No, we don't. They're Foxes, they would be stupid think we're not taking advantage of our empty dorm room." Allison pulls Renee into a searing kiss, finishing with a bite to her bottom lip. "Now shut me up. Oh!" Allison laughs excitedly when Renee puts her hands under her thighs and picks her up, grinning up at her, knowing her skin tight skirt has ridden up over her ass.

"You're making it very hard for me to be a good girl, Ally," Renee teases as she carries her over to Allison's bed on the left side of the room, carefully laying her down on top of the covers.

"But I like it when you're a bad girl," she purrs, watching as Renee slowly crawls up over her. She kicks her heels off and sinks her fingers into Renee's pastel locks of hair, pulling her in for another kiss, wrapping her legs around her waist to pull Renee flush to her body. Warm hands glide under Allison's skin-tight top, pushing it up to massage her chest over her bra.

"My turn," Allison whispers as they roll over, attaching her mouth to Renee's neck and kisses her way down. They are pulling at each other's clothing, heatedly searching for purchase, more skin, finding it with every article of clothing shed.

Quicker than they can blink, both toned, yet soft bodies are pressed skin to skin, mouths connected to each other's, not even stopping to breathe. They roll over again and Renee looks down at Allison, impossibly beautiful Allison with her platinum blond hair splayed out messily on the bed, make up smudged and breathing hard with sweat glistening on her bare skin. No one else but Renee gets to see Allison like this and she loves it.

"What is it?" Allison asks softly, stroking Renee's cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Allison," Renee says just as soft, smiling when it brings a pink tint to get girlfriend's cheeks.

"You are such a romantic..." Allison teases, pushing Renee to lay on her side, so they can face each other. "But I like it when you're romantic."

"One of us has to be," Renee reminds her softly, knuckles brushing over her girlfriend's cheek.

"Well, I'm glad it's you." Allison seals that with a much gentler kiss, curling closer to her as she glides her hands over her girlfriend's chest, stomach and dips down to the wet heat between her thighs, fingers searching until Renee shivers against her when she finds the right spot. "Feel good Ren?" She breathes against her mouth, rubbing her clit with such dexterity that Renee is fisting Allison's platinum blond hair, gasping into her mouth.

"V-very, Ah~ Ally..." Renee whimper as Allison leans down to suck on her nipples, fingers working faster, her free hand cupping her breast. Words of encouragement bring Renee closer and closer until she's crashing over the edge. "A-Allison!" Renee trembles as her orgasm rushing through her, buzzing beneath her skin like a swarm of bees.

"Good girl," Allison whispers as she kisses her way back up to Renee's mouth, sucking gently on her bottom lip, kissing it after. "You're glowing, Ren," she says softly, smiling.

It takes a moment for Renee to collect herself, still panting softly when she responds. "No fair, I'm tired and can't return the favor..." Renee pouts, wanting her girlfriend to feel as good as she just made her feel.

"We've got a while before morning and I don't think Dan is coming back to our room anytime soon." Allison places her wet hand on Renee's hip, both of them giggling at the feeling, knowing why her hand is wet. "I can wait." She tells her, drawing her closer by her hips as Renee reaches over to tug the spare blanket on her bed over both of them.

"Alright, but if I fall asleep, you better wake me up." Renee orders, a playful smile on her lips, earning a kiss in response.

Without meaning to, they both fall asleep.

 

- **In Nicky's room** -

 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Aaron asks, shifting awkwardly where he stands, swirling his drink and then takes a sip before looking up at Neil, who is staring into his own drink studiously, not speaking for several moments. He looks around Nicky's room for a moment, feeling odd, once again, being alone with Neil.

"Um, I didn't think this through," Neil admits, scratching at one of the burns on his face nervously. "I don't want to offend you but I didn't think you would appreciate anyone else asking."

Aaron stares at Neil when he finally looks up, finding himself panicking at all the possible topics that Neil would want to broach. Some of them scare him and if Neil doesn't spit it out he might-

"Just say what you need to say, Neil." He de-rails his own thoughts in favor of moving the conversation along. He feels better when his assertiveness makes Neil jump, showing Aaron that Neil is just as nervous as he is.

"Okay," Neil breathes sharply before continuing, "well, Dan and I have discussed- well I pretty much decided and she went along with it... but Evans needs an intervention and I know you have... a history with... addiction, so I was wondering if you would come with me, Kevin, Dan, and Matt tomorrow? He's at Abby's, so we're going to talk to him before bringing him back here." Neil looks at Aaron nervously, looking down at his drink and taking a few swallows when given a hard, angry stare.

"You KNOW very well that I was forced on those drugs, I was..." Aaron swallows, having to pause to stop himself from breaking. "I was forced to struggle with it, I know you know that!" Aaron snaps, angrier at what is being brought up than he is at it feeling like an attack on his character. It still creates a stabbing sensation into his chest.

"I do know that," Neil agrees, trying to keep his tone even, keeping his temper in check, not wanting to fight with Aaron. Not after all of the progress, they've made.

"Then why are you treating me like a drug addict!?" He demands, getting in his face, inches away.

"Are you a drug addict, Aaron?" Neil asks softly, not at all threatened by the close proximity of his friend. While hazel eyes search his for something, he waits patiently, keeping himself open to his friend. Aaron seems to find what he was looking for and backs off, clenching his hands around his drink and looking away. He is still struggling to maintain their improving relationship, similarly with Andrew.

"I've struggled with finding the answer to that question for a long time, but I don't crave the high I used to get when I was... I just don't. When I see people like Kevin and Evans using, I- it's just that I get so angry."

"Then you're not an addict," Neil assures him, surprising Aaron. "But you do know what addiction is like. The pain, agony, and hardships that come with using. Evans could use your insight. I could use your help." Neil steps closer while he reaches out, grasping Aaron's bicep, using his own need for positive connections to reassure his friend.

Aaron looks at the hand on his arm and inhales sharply, sorting through all of his thoughts and emotions carefully. He is still feeling the aftershocks of anger and hurt from the memories of his past but the caring, genuine look in Neil's eyes eases them like a balm on a burn. Nodding, he agrees, only a little surprised when Neil wraps his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Thank you, Aaron," Neil says into his neck, smiling when tentative arms return the embrace.

"Y-you're welcome..." Aaron blushes, feeling embarrassed and awkward about his brother's boyfriend hugging and nuzzling him _this_ affectionately, _this_ close. He won't let go until Neil does- something Bee said about 'when someone hugs you, don't let go until they do,' he forgets why that is though. His blush darkens as Neil steps closer until their bodies are flush with each other, arms tighter around him, breathing deep and snuggling his face further into Aaron's neck.

"Neil?" He asks tentatively, looking down at his cup in his hand that is pressing against the bare, small of Neil's back during their hug, idly noting the press of Neil's own cup into his own back.

"Yeah?" Neil turns his head, enjoying the warmth and closeness of his friend. Aaron feels different than the rest of them and maybe that is why he enjoys hugging people now. Each of the Foxes has a unique embrace; the strength in their grasp, placement of their hands or head, their body heat. Neil likes to log each of the experiences to memory and revisit them each time he embraces his friends and ... his more than friends.

"Uh..." Aaron debates on how to ask Neil to let go without sounding mean and decides to ask; "what time are we going to Abby's? Will there be coffee?"

"I'll buy some coffee, donuts, and bagels on the way there if it helps persuade you." Neil pulls back slightly with a smile, looking down at Aaron, not paying attention to how close they are. Close, happens to involve their foreheads pressed together, nearly their entire bodies touching - something Neil is used to doing with the rest of their group without hesitation.

"Okay..." Aaron agrees and keeps staring. "We should probably go back. I'm sure they're doing shots or something without us." He still isn't sure how to deal with any of this. Hair petting and brief contact is one thing, extended, full body cuddling between you and your same-sex friend is another.

"You're right, come on." Neil kisses Aaron on the cheek before pulling away and takes a big swallow of his now watered down drink, grimacing at the taste momentarily. "Thanks again Aaron!" He beams and opens the door to Nicky's room and heads out.

Aaron stands in Nicky's room staring at the floor with a hideous red blush on his face.

"Baby boy, you're back!" Matt exclaims, after taking a shot. At some point, he had lost his shirt and Nicky is currently openly staring, obviously on his way to being drunk - if he isn't already.

Andrew is watching Dan and Katelyn play beer pong while sipping whiskey and fingers threaded loosely through Kevin's hair. Kevin, who is stripped down to his boxers, is laying with his head in his lap and quietly video chatting with someone on his smartphone.

" _One moment, Jean, he's back,_ " Kevin says in French and sits up, smiling at the screen. He looks up at Neil as he walks over. "Babe, Jean is Skyping me and wants to talk to you!" His face is flushed lightly from drinking, but not totally bombed the way he tends to get when partying.

"Jean's on the phone!?" Neil exclaims, grabbing Kevin's phone and flips it around to see the cool expression of his Ravens Nest partner, who he hasn't heard from since they visited after the semester ended. Jean wears a smile that reaches his beautiful grey eyes and it makes Neil's heart _melt_. Those eyes and that cool expression had kept Neil sane during his time in the nest.

" _My beautiful Jean!_ " Neil greets with an excited, sweet voice, soft eyes, and smile.

" _I should be calling you beautiful, little one. How are you?_ " Jean replies softly, tilting his head, black bangs falling over his forehead; his handsome face is finally free of bruises and swelling. Behind him is Jeremy, he is hunched over his desk, headphones in and working on something. They are in their shared dorm room, clearly, Jean is calling from his laptop, already in his sleep clothing, but wearing Jeremy's USC hoodie. " _Are you still mouthing off to everyone and getting yourself in trouble?_ " He teases, making Neil laugh.

" _I am well, Jean, and of course I am. I am, as you like to call me, the Sass Master. Trouble happens to be my middle name._ " Neil teases back, making Jean grin at his silliness. They share a laugh before settling back into a calm tone, he has genuinely having missed the Frenchman. He focuses on Jean and his progress out of habit, as well as not wanting to talk about his experiences as vice-captain just yet. " _How about you, Jean? I see that you look good, happy - so much better than when I last saw you in May._ " Neil smiles as he walks around, sipping his drink and grimaces when he is reminded that it is mostly water now, the ice having melted while talking to Aaron.

" _I am steadily improving, regaining my strength and speed. Jeremy has been looking out for me, ensuring that I am adjusting to life as a Trojan, it is still strange, being allowed so much freedom and being expected to play fair when I have everything from the Ravens' ingrained into me._ " He rubs the back of his neck, glancing back to see what Jeremy is doing, ensuring that he is still focused and not listening to him, even though he cannot understand a lick of French.

" _I understand completely, but how are you healing? Are your stitches okay? How about your fingers?_ " Neil asks while entering the kitchen, he dumps out his cup into the sink before he turns back to look at his favorite Frenchman.

" _Still high on painkillers - I'm a lightweight when it comes to oxycodone, Jer keeps laughing at me when I get sleepy._ " Jean smiles at his own words.

" _You were acting like a cuddly, clingy, tiny kitten when I was there, I'm not surprised._ " Neil teases, earning himself a cool, playful glare. He sets about mixing a whiskey and coke for himself and hops up onto the counter when finished.

" _Watch yourself, I'm still your superior._ " They share a laugh at that. " _Anyway, most of my stitches are out, except for the deep one on my chest, and all of my fingers are healed._ " Jean holds up his slightly crooked hands to show them free of splints and tape, a bit a pain from the memories of receiving the injuries is in his eyes, but it is quickly replaced with a soft expression. " _Neil... little one... I can't thank you enough for talking to me about this,_ " Jean swallows hard and looks down, biting his lip. " _You're the only one I can talk to - who understands what I went through, you weren't there very long but Kevin didn't really see that much of it and he has a panic attack when I try. Jer just doesn't understand, at all. He tries, God he tries, but -_ " Jean stops when Neil interrupts him, thankful that he did because he started babbling.

" _No, Jean, its okay, I care about you and I'll listen anytime you need to talk. You kept me alive while I was there._ " Neil smiles at Jean again and breathes a soft laugh at the bashful look he has on his face, not meeting his eyes through the camera.

Jean looks back at Jeremy and then refocuses his gaze on Neil's face on the screen. " _You held me together as well, even in the short time you were there. I don't know where I would be without you having come into my life,_ " Jean tells Neil with a soft voice.

Neil almost feels guilty, because if he hadn't received Kevin's text before boarding his plane- that Jean would help him if he helped Jean. Their eyes meet, with a screen and three thousand miles between them, they are both laughing nervously.

" _Now you're just flirting with me,_ " Neil mumbles, looking down at his cup and glances up at the screen through his curly red bangs. Jean is the only good part that he got out of going to the Nest last December. When he and the rest of the Foxes visited, he spent most of his time at Jean's side the entire ten days that they were there and spent more than half of the nights curled into Jean's chest, careful of his healing stitches. According to Jeremy, it was the first time since Jean got there that he slept through the entire night.

" _Of course I am, who wouldn't flirt with you, little one?_ " Jean asks, leaning his head against his fist, smiling at him. " _Do you have a smartphone, little one? I'd like to be able to call or text you on your own phone, instead of using Kevin's._ "

" _No, but I'll get one, just for you, Jean,_ " Neil promises, figuring he'll have time to pick one up to replace his flip phone, after seeing Evans in the morning. " _I need your phone number so you can text me if you need me at any point._ " Neil smiles and grabs a whiteboard marker, writing down Jean's number on a napkin as he tells him what it is, repeating it back once he's done.

" _You are an angel, little one._ " Jean grins, showing off his perfectly white teeth, eyes scrunching up in happiness. " _I'll let you return to your teammates, text me when you get your new phone!_ "

" _Bye, beautiful!_ " Neil beams at the kiss he is blown and hangs up.

After hopping down to top off his cup he heads back to the lounge where he finds both Matt and Kevin, stripped down to their boxers and aggressively playing beer pong against each other, with Dan rooting loudly Matt at his side, Nicky in the corner of the couch opposite Andrew, cheering for Kevin. The twins are both very annoyed with the situation. Katelyn is the judge and referee, mostly just having fun getting Kevin riled up at any of her rulings. Matt is having way too much fun. Renee and Allison still have not returned. Aaron is nestled into a beanbag chair, nursing a bottle of beer, unable to meet Neil's gaze or anyone's for that matter, but still scowling at the rambunctiousness of his teammates.

"Who is winning?" Neil asks as he walks around to the couch, looking at Andrew upside down as he leans over the back. He holds up a hand to a puppy-eyed Nicky, who is sipping a Gatorade - someone must have cut him off when he started stumbling around.

"Kevin, not surprising, seeing as he isn't blackout drunk for once," Andrew answers easily, looking to Neil, pulling back when he leans in for a kiss. "What did you do to him," meaning Aaron. "He can't look at you and he hasn't stopped rubbing his cheek." His voice is low, to avoid alerting his twin. Gaze searching for answers in Neil's eyes.

"I asked for a favor, then we had a heart to heart that was almost an argument at first. We hugged it out and then ..." Neil pauses, blushing in realization. "...I thanked him when he agreed... by kissing his cheek." Neil blushes harder when Andrew sighs, shaking his head. "What? It's what I'm used to doing now!" Neil tries his hardest to not raise his voice and gain their teammates' attention.

"To my idiot brother of all people? The one we've spent how many months in therapy with - at your request, mind you... the one who is just learning to deal with the queerness around him. Let me guess, you rubbed up on him and glued yourself to him like you do with everyone else." When Neil blushes bright red, Andrew rolls his eyes and resumes watching the game of beer pong, Matt is currently lining up his next shot on Kevin's cups, cursing when he misses.

"Should I apologize?" Neil asks softly, now concerned about jeopardizing his friendship with the other Minyard twin. He leans further over the back of the couch, practically falling forward, his toes barely touching the ground.

"No," Andrew finishes his drink and frowns at the empty cup, silently thanking Neil when handed his cup of whiskey and coke. After sipping it he makes a slightly disgusted face for ruining a perfectly good cup of whiskey and glares at Neil wordlessly. "Just leave him be, it will blow over, now go attend to your needy puppy before he hurts himself." He lifts his chin toward Nicky, squirming in his seat, wringing the hem of Neil's too small jersey as he 'subtly' glances at Neil every so often.

Even though Nicky is his cousin, Andrew is very understanding and accepting of Neil's responsibility and agreement to Erik to take care of him. Having made deals and arrangements to watch over, protect and care for multiple people in his life, he understands the dedication to carrying out the duties to an agreement.

"Okay 'Drew." Neil smiles at Andrew before walking around the couch to settle in Nicky's lap, much to Nicky's delight. "Did they cut you off, Nicky?" He asks while petting Nicky's soft brown hair, smiling at him.

"They did, Andrew scolded me when I tried to argue with Dan..." Nicky pouts, pulling Neil closer to him, giving him puppy dog eyes. They don't work.

"I don't want you hungover and laying in bed all day tomorrow, remember, I promised Erik I'd take care of you," Neil reminds him gently, leaning down to pick up Nicky's Gatorade from the floor beside them and hands it to him with the top unscrewed. Any buzz that Neil had developed is gone with his need to care for Nicky.

"Thanks, baby boy, you're so good to me." Nicky coos, drinking a third of what is left in the bottle before passing it back. Afterward, he wraps Neil up in his arms and nuzzles his face into auburn curls, sighing happily, slowly sobering up. Neil may be no replacement for Erik, but he sure as hell soothes the pain of their separation. He never thought Neil would ever give so much of himself up and that Andrew is literally three feet away, not stabbing him for this.

"You're welcome Nicky." Neil smiles, finding satisfaction in Nicky's comfort and happiness.

"In your face Boyd!" Kevin suddenly shouts, landing his ping pong ball in Matt's last cup of beer. Standing proud, clad in only boxers, Kevin beams at his boyfriends on the couch while Matt drinks down his last beer and sighs. "Did you see that babe?" He asks, directing the question to both Andrew and Neil.

"Yes, you were awesome Kev!" Neil promises as he watches from where he's snuggled under Nicky's chin.

"Yes, you used your stupid Exy skills to excel at something else, congratulations," Andrew says dryly around the rim of his cup before finishing it off. "Now go shower, so we can go to bed. Same goes for you, Josten." He orders, getting up from the couch and levels Kevin with a look that dares him to challenge his authority when he sees the disappointed look on his face.

"It's only a little bit after eleven though!" Matt argues, stacking his used cups from their game. He wanted to play a game with Neil, he didn't have much time to bond with him one on one tonight or at least with him and Dan.

Neil sees the desperate look Matt gives him and smiles, pulling out from under Nicky's chin to look at Andrew properly. "Andrew, I think I'll spend a bit more time with Matt and Dan. I want to make sure Nicky is relatively sober before I send him to bed tonight anyway."

Andrew narrows his eyes at Neil and turns to face him fully, switching to German. "You are stretching yourself too thin, Josten. You can't take care of everyone." He reminds him, not liking that his (not)boyfriend is trying to be there for and take care of everyone on the team, outside of and during practice.

"I wouldn't consider this stretching myself thin, Andrew," Neil argues, knowing full well Nicky and Aaron can understand them, but at least not everyone in the room can. Thankfully, Katelyn, Dan, and Matt go about their business, tidying up the lounge. Kevin is pouting but goes off to shower without any further argument.

"Do not lie to me, what was the favor you asked Aaron for?" Andrew demands, knowing full well, that Neil normally wouldn't go to Aaron for a favor without even talking to him or Kevin first.

"I asked him to help me and Dan approach Evans about his drug use tomorrow, sometime in the late morning. Dan is asking Matt to help and I was going to ask Kevin to come talk to him as well, at Abby's place." Neil looks up at him, a serious expression on his face, almost challenging Andrew to fight him on this.

Andrew stares at Neil for a long moment, hazel and icy blue locked in a deep, silent conversation. Aaron and Nicky watching silently, even though they know that this conversation should technically be private and kept between Andrew and Neil.

"I will speak to Kevin and we will leave around ten tomorrow morning. You're paying for breakfast and gas for both the Maserati and Boyd's truck." With that said, Andrew walks away, heading to the room he shares with Kevin and Neil, gathering his sleep clothes to change into.

Once Andrew slips into the bathroom where Kevin is already showering, Neil releases a breath that he didn't know he was holding, slumping against Nicky's chest.

"At least you were already paying for breakfast?" Aaron offers, finally finding it in him to look at Neil, his embarrassment subsiding. "I guess I'll be here at ten of?" Suddenly he stands up, with a bit difficulty, from his bean bag chair and clears his throat, still buzzed from the drinks he pounded down after his 'talk' with Neil.

"Make it a little earlier - nine thirty maybe, just in case Andrew decides to leave early," Neil suggests, breath hitching when Nicky's hand glides over his spine, up under his crop top.

"Alright, see you in the morning," Aaron ignores what his cousin is doing and heads to the kitchen to collect Katelyn. "Come on babe, let's call it a night, I have to help my team out in the morning with one of the freshmen."

"Alright hun, let me just say goodbye to everyone." Katelyn, still a bit tipsy, giggles at the way her boyfriend shakes his head at that, wearing a panicked expression. "Why not?"

"Kevin and my brother are getting ready for bed, Nicky probably has Neil pinned to the couch and..." he points to the other side of the kitchen where Matt is making out with Dan, who is sitting on the kitchen counter with her legs and arms wrapped around his massive body.

"Oh..." Katelyn giggles again and grabs Aaron's hand, getting ready to head out. "Come, stay in my room tonight," she winks, grabbing her reusable shopping bags and purse from a corner.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Aaron says, grinning as he pulls her out of the suite.

 

\---

 

As Aaron had predicted, Nicky has Neil pressed into the couch with a hand shoved under his top, caressing his chest and kissing him heatedly, a thigh pressed between his legs allowing them to grind against each other. His other hand is threaded into Neil's auburn curls, tugging gently. Neil's hands are exploring the warm, smooth skin on Nicky's back, gasping into his mouth as they grind against each other and make out desperately.

"Baby, Neil, will you stay with me, in my room tonight?" Nicky asks while kissing down his jaw. He does not want to be alone tonight, not after watching everyone pair off, free to go to their partner's bed when they leave. Yes, he has Neil who promised to take care of him on behalf of Erik, but Neil 'belongs' to Kevin and Andrew and returns to them every night, like a dutiful boyfriend.

Neil gently pushes Nicky up so he can look at him, and is greeted with pleading, needy brown eyes. His tan face is still flushed, from both alcohol and kissing, the former is not something that will allow Neil to make a decision in this moment. Kissing is fine, touching above the belt is also fine, but crawling into bed together, behind closed doors is something Neil draws the line at when one or both are at any level on intoxicated and unable to give proper consent.

"Neil?" Nicky asks nervously, shifting awkwardly above Neil, his erection throbbing against Neil's thigh, but threatening to soften due to his nerves.

"Not until you've sobered up," Neil promises, kissing Nicky once more before pushing until he's sitting up, Nicky straddling his thighs, half kneeling half sitting. "Why don't you go eat some of the leftovers, drink another bottle of Gatorade and then take a shower. You should also call Erik again and let him know about your day." Neil smiles up at Nicky, who loses his nervous expression and returns the smile. Neil finds it easier to take care of someone else with gentle guidance, rather than worrying about himself. It is so strange to have someone rely on him, but he finds that he enjoys it - it makes him feel good, important.

"Alright baby boy," Nicky gives Neil another kiss before climbing off the couch and slips into the kitchen to grab some cold pizza and leftover salad, along with another bottle of Gatorade. "Neil is free if you want to go play with him," Nicky announces cheerfully to Dan and Matt while rummaging through the fridge.

"Hear that Matt? Our precious Neil is ready to play," Dan says dreamily, still a bit tipsy.

"I wouldn't plan on too much, seeing as both of you are intoxicated," Nicky reminds the couple around a bite of cold pepperoni pizza. He doesn't look up as he starts scooping some of the cold salad left in the tray onto a plate, popping a couple pieces of meat and cheese into his mouth, suddenly very hungry.

"Awwww..." Matt whines at Nicky's words, burying his face in Dan's chest to comfort himself. "I'm his best friend and I haven't gotten a chance to make him feel good yeeeet." Matt's words are muffled by Dan's breasts.

"There, there Matty, no rush, he isn't going anywhere." Dan soothingly runs her fingers through Matt's spiky hair, legs loosening their grip on him as he slumps against her.

Nicky laughs as he walks out of the kitchen with his supplies in hand, disappearing into his room to eat, pulling his phone out to call his fiancé. He puts it on speaker as his Facetime call connects him to Erik, cracking the seal on his Gatorade.

"Good morning, Nicholas," Erik greets with a smile, setting his phone on the sink, propped up by the kickstand attached to the case and continues shaving. "Or should I be saying goodnight?" He teases, knowing that his fiancé's weekly team bonding party had just finished.

Nicky laughs at Erik's words, admiring how his hand works smooth and steady, to shave the little bit of stubble that he has. "Hehe, yes, it's eleven... thirty-six at night here! Neil told me that I should go eat and hydrate while I called you before showering and bedtime." Nicky informs cheerfully, taking a large bite of his salad, followed by another bite of pizza, god, drinking always made him so hungry. He'll have to go for a run on the treadmill in the morning with all of the extra calories that he is inhaling.

"Ah, so he's been taking good care of you like I asked him to? Not just satisfying your need for physical contact? Are you happy, my dear?" Erik asks while wiping his face with a warm, wet cloth, looking directly at Nicky through the camera. The dry towel around his neck protecting his dress shirt dries his face next.

"Oh, yes Erik, he's been taking excellent care of me, like I have been of him. He watches over me when I drink and I make sure he looks good at all times. He lets me touch or hold or kiss him whenever I need the contact and I make sure he gets the positive emotional and physical contact that he needs. We are in a very good place." Nicky gushes and then chugs some of his Gatorade, smiling at Erik softly, pure love and adoration in his eyes that is meant only for his fiancé. "Erik, thank you, so much for trusting me like this. You have no idea how much it means to me." Nicky confesses, his heart thrumming happily in his chest. "I didn't realize how much I needed it until you told me it was okay."

Erik reaches out his hand to the camera, smiling when Nicky does the same. This is their way of 'connecting' forty-five hundred miles away from each other. "That's because I know you better than anyone, you were depressed, stressed and needed an outlet and when I met Neil at the Championship game, I could tell that he was good company. You have promised yourself to me, and he has promised himself to his own. I trust the both of you to respect each other's and your own relationships as well as each other." He beams at his fiancé and picks up a comb, pulling it through his wavy, dirty blond hair to neaten it, before spraying a little bit a hairspray to prevent flyaways.

Nicky stares at him with a dreamy look in his eyes. He never thought he would find love growing up until he studied abroad and met the love of his life in the form of a home-stay brother. Erik, the wonderful person he is, with a perfectly structured face, broad shoulders and strong hands. Patient, kind and wicked intelligent - one of the hardest workers he's ever met.

"You okay, Nicholas?" Erik asks, watching the screen shift as his fiancé slumps in his seat at his desk, where he is eating.

"My brain short-circuited, thinking about how amazing you are..." Nicky responds in a dazed voice, giggling as he thinks of the last time they were together and sits back up slowly to look at the screen on his phone. "You know you're amazing, right?"

Erik laughs and flashes him a winning smile before checking the time on his phone. "So you keep telling me, love. I have a little bit of time to eat breakfast before I need to head to work. Care to join me?" Erik picks up his phone as he leaves the bathroom, the room darkening when he turns off the light behind him. His dress shoes make a soft noise on the hard floors of his apartment as he makes his way to his kitchenette.

"Of course! I would love to - eat something healthy for me because this is not on my nutrition plan for my athletic scholarship." Nicky laughs, showing the camera his slightly soggy salad, a half-eaten slice of pizza, and Gatorade.

"You always were a big eater while drinking. I'm guessing rum and not vodka since you're not already asleep." Erik smiles, recalling their times together when Nicky lived in Germany before moving back to the states to take care of his cousins. "I had to swap my Friday to work today because they were short staffed - which is fine, I had a good time on Friday, but it just reminds me of how low on the totem pole I am." Erik sighs as he pours a bowl of cereal and then pours in some soy milk, adding some sliced fruit. He eats right at the kitchen counter, regaining his smile after two bites when his fiancé speaks up.

"You'll get there, love. Your bosses are stupid if they can't see how hard of a worker you are. By this time next year, I'm certain you'll have gotten many promotions, be making so much money! When I graduate, I can move back to Germany with you and hopefully, your cousin will follow through with the job offer, we'll live in a big house and live happily ever after!" Nicky nods to himself once, as if punctuating his miniature speech, followed by inhaling the last of his salad.

"You always know what to say, Nicholas," Erik smiles, finishing off his cereal. He has heard these plans, promises, and words of encouragement from his fiancé a hundred times over and it never gets old. He just loves him so much, misses him greatly and dreams of the day when he picks Nicholas up from the airport and they go home - to their home and the next time he puts him on a plane it is for a visit elsewhere.

"Still with me Erik?" Nicky teases when he sees a faraway look in his fiancé's eyes, making him smile softly. Erik looks startled when he looks back to the screen, making Nicky laugh quietly, heart aching, so in love. "I'm supposed to be the space cadet, remember?"

"Oh, I know, but I was just thinking about when we're finally married and I can have you all to my self." Erik almost coos, grinning at the blush it draws to his fiancé's face.

"God, I love you, Erik." Nicky does in fact coo and brings his phone close, kissing the camera, before pulling back to give his winning smile. "And as much as I love you, I know you need to get to work! Message me when you're done and if I'm awake, I'll call you. Bye baby!"

"Good night my love, say hello to everyone for me!" Erik blows him a kiss and ends the call, a bright smile on his face as he finishes getting ready for work.

Nicky sighs dreamily and plugs his phone in to charge and cleans up his post-drinking meal. After he's satisfied with that he grabs his towel, shower supplies, and a change of clothes before heading for their suite's shower. He only has a faint buzz by the time the hot water warms up.

 

\---

 

"Hey!" Neil laughs as he's tugged backward into Matt's lap, who is leaning on the arm of the couch with one leg propped up on the cushions and still stripped down to his boxers, his skin warm against Neil's back. "Wow, you two are pretty drunk." Neil comments, getting comfortable in his best friend's hold.

"Noooo, not at all," Matt slurs, nuzzling his face into the back of Neil's neck, mumbling about how good he feels and smells.

"Yes, we are," Dan agrees with Neil, settling against the couch and Matt's leg, pulling Neil's legs into her lap and smiles. "Matty is really jealous that he didn't get to play with you very much tonight," Dan tells him, wearing a cheeky smile and her dark cheeks, darker by an alcohol-induced blush.

"He's my best friend! Mine!" Matt reminds the world, squeezing Neil possessively. Dan giggles uncontrollably, doubling over Neil's legs.

"C-can't breathe Ma-Matt!" Neil wheezes, squirming in his best friend's hold and stops when he feels a familiar hardness pressed against his backside.

Now, Neil isn't embarrassed about it, it's not the first time he's felt his friend's arousal when the three of them cuddled or a little more, but he didn't want to tease his friend while he's drunk and won't allow him to do anything about it. They've yet to go beyond touching while clothed, as Neil has just begun exploring his sexuality with Andrew and Kevin, ie his actual boyfriends. He feels a sense of obligation to them that he can't explain, even to himself. He wants them to be the ones he explores this with, even though both Andrew and Kevin have repeatedly told him to do as he wishes, as long as it is what he wants and is happy and most importantly- _safe_.

"'M sorry baby boy..." Matt mumbles into his neck again, loosening his hold and rubbing one of his large hands over Neil's front, from belly to throat and back, in a soothing manner. "I just miss you and I didn't get to see you for a whole month and now you share a room with Kevin and Andrew. You spenda lotta time with Nicky and-"

"Babe, you're rambling," Dan tells her boyfriend as she sinks into the couch, head turned to openly stare at Neil and the way Matt pets Neil's chest.

Neil stares back when their eyes meet and he smiles at the look of adoration in her eyes. It makes him feel good to know the words and actions of his friends are genuine, as the truth tends to come out when you drink. It makes happiness bubble in his chest and a big smile spread across his lips.

"Sorry..." Matt apologizes again, finally lifting his head from where he was buried in Neil's neck, only to rest his chin on his shoulder, nuzzling against the side of his face. "Can we make out now?" He asks bluntly, still worked up from his make-out session with his girlfriend - who is now laughing uncontrollably, doubled over his and Neil's legs. Matt has always been increasingly forward with every drink he has.

"Hands stay above the waist - clothes stay on," Neil reminds them, relishing in the heat of his friends' bodies.

Once she calms down, Dan meets Neil's eyes with a questioning look, she is given a nod that prompts her to maneuver his legs so that she can kneel between them and swallow him in a deep kiss, her calloused hands exploring his chest and arms.

" _Fuck_ , that's hot." Matt murmurs, watching his girlfriend and best friend make out. He suddenly gets jealous and fists Neil's hair tugging him back into an equally sloppy kiss, slowing only for a moment at the soft moan Neil lets out at his hair being pulled.

"Oo, he's kinky..." Dan whispers, latching onto Neil's neck and places open-mouthed kisses, up and down his neck from jaw to collarbone. A smaller hand - Neil's grips the back of her head and pulls her in close to both of the men's faces, into a three-way kiss that is messy and uncoordinated, but thrilling.

Suddenly Neil is kissing her full on again and she's being pushed back onto the couch, Matt's hands are the culprit, Neil's lips follow her though, so he must have adjusted himself to do so. She can't find it in herself to care as Neil's slight frame is pressed flush against her's, their hips pressed together and the friction just feels amazing.

"Is this okay Neil?" Matt asks as he presses his hips against Neil's ass, grinding against him and pushing Neil into his girlfriend in return. While he dwarfs Neil with his massive frame, he can still rub up against him, suck hickies into his neck while watching Dan and Neil make out. It is beyond hot for him to watch, he can hardly control himself.

"Y-yeah," Neil gasps, pulling from Dan's kiss as he rolls his hips between the couple. His 'no sexual interactions while intoxicated' rule slipping into the back of his mind, but this, this should be okay, he somehow convinces himself. "Fuck - why does that feel so good?" Neil asks between kisses on Dan's nek. His erection is straining angrily against the material of his denim shorts and leggings as he rocks into Dan's hips, pressing into his crotch as she spreads her legs more for him. Matt's own erection grinding and thrusting against his ass is both something familiar and new, even though Kevin has rubbed against him in bed many times before while he made out with Andrew. So why is this so different? So hot and it feels so fucking amazing?

"Don't know, feels good for us too, Neil." Dan grips his auburn curls and pulls him back into a sloppy kiss, thrusting her hips against Neil's, trying to get more friction, more pleasure, but then all at once her actions catch up with her brain. "Damn it, I need... I- we -fuck... stop..." She whimpers into Neil's neck as everything comes to a halt.

"D-Dan, you okay?" Neil ceases all movement, worried when she buries her face in his neck, afraid he hurt her. He reaches back to grip Matt's hip and slows him down until he stops moving. "What's wrong?"

"Dan?" Matt asks, hovering over Neil's shoulder to look at his girlfriend.

"I'm too drunk for this," Dan admits, blushing and looking to the side. "As great as it feels... We can't do this, Neil. We all agreed that we wouldn't do this if we couldn't properly consent."

Neil feels a warmth spread throughout his chest and he smiles softly at Dan, cupping her cheek, she remembered even when he lost himself in the moment. She looks up at him, smiling back shyly, normally she's the polar opposite, but normally she isn't humping her vice-captain while her boyfriend humps him.

"It's okay Dan, why don't you two go to bed?" Neil suggests, looking back at Matt who is slumping back to sit on his haunches.

"Sorry for... getting you worked up..." Matt apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck, even though he too is sporting an erection.

"It's okay," Neil smiles softly, his body already calming down. "We have to be ready before ten, to go to Abby's and talk to Evans, remember?"

Matt's brow furrows in confusion for a moment, before it suddenly clicks. "Right! Shit... yeah okay..." Suddenly he is much soberer than he was five minutes ago. "Come on Dan," Matt kisses Neil's cheek and then climbs off the couch, Neil falling back so Dan can get up as well.

"We should try this again when we all haven't had too much to drink," Dan teases, picking up Matt's shirt from the ground and hands it to him once his jeans are pulled on. "It's more fun to undress Matt, instead of him stripping every time he drinks too much, anyway." She winks at Neil, causes both him and Matt to blush.

"I look forward to it," Neil hums and walks the couple to the door, sharing kisses with the both of them before watching them head down the hall to Matt and Aaron's suite. He doesn't see the freshmen - Jack and Sheena at the opposite end, frozen at the top of the stairs, staring.

 

\---

 

"Is EVERYONE on our team fucking faggot or a psychopath?" Jack spits once the doors to both the vice-captain and Boyd's suites close. He froze when he and Sheena had opened the door to their floor, seeing Josten kissing Boyd and Wilds.

"Forget that!" Sheena scoffs, smacking the back of her hand against Jack's arm. "Josten is fucking around behind Minyard's back!" The smile of a gossiper who loves to cause trouble stretches across her lips, showing her teeth.

Jack's eyes widen for a moment in realization and then his face shifts into a dark, predatory expression. "Oh, this is perfect," he grins and resumes walking down the hall, the stairwell door clicking shut behind them. "Let's follow Josten around next week we can-"

"-Take pictures for blackmail?" Sheena finishes, stopping in front of the single bedroom suite she shares with Talia and Laura.

"You're a mind reader," Jack grins and then winks at her. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, we'll figure out how to do this - I want Josten gone. Night Sheena."

"Night Jack," Sheena opens the door to the suite and finds Laura and Talia on either ends of the couch Laura brought, watching an Exy game that Kevin Day had ordered them to watch from a long list that they should complete by the time classes start up. She rolls her eyes at this, Derek and them had abandoned her and Jack at the arcade. Ignoring her roommates, she drifts to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

 

\---

 

"Hey," Neil greets as he enters the room he shares with his boyfriends. Andrew is sitting on their shared bed against the wall with a damp, half-naked Kevin draped over his lap. "You okay Kev?" He laughs when Kevin merely lifts a hand to offer a thumbs up.

"He behaved tonight," Andrew tells him, studying the faint kiss marks on Neil's neck, rubbing Kevin's bare back slowly. "He's almost completely sober."

"I'm so proud," Neil claims happily, sorting through his dresser to find clothes to sleep in after he showers. "I'm sleeping in Nicky's room tonight - if that's okay?" He didn't want either of them to think he is going against their agreement. They agreed that they as long as they come back to each other every night, they can do whatever they like, with whoever they want.

"Is he okay?" Kevin asks, his voice muffled by the comforter his face is pressed into. Andrew tilts his head, seconding Kevin's question.

"Yeah," Neil smiles, draping clothes and his towel over his arm, "just lonely, I think." Kevin hums at his answer.

"Josten," Andrew calls out, locking hazel with blue, one hand beckons him over, the other still stroking soothing circles into Kevin's back.

Neil drops his things into a chair and crawls onto the bed, sitting against the wall beside Andrew, a hair between them as he hadn't been given permission to touch. When Andrew rests his hand palm up on Neil's thigh, he laces their fingers and rests his head on his shoulder. While the easy contact with Kevin, Nicky, Matt or Dan is something he delights in, the trusting contact and gentle touches with Andrew are treasured.

"You are going to burn out if you keep stretching yourself so thin," Andrew says quietly, his head lain on top of Neil's eyes locked on their intertwined hands. A smile quirks at the edge of his mouth when Kevin squirms to lay with his stomach across Andrew's lap and his head on Neil's thigh, bumping into their hands.

"I don't want you, Kevin or anyone else to treat me like glass, Andrew. I'm happy with what I am doing, if I feel overwhelmed at all, I will take a break." Neil turns his head to kiss Andrew's neck softly, smiling at the shiver it elicits. "I feel... being needed and wanted makes me feel good."

Andrew doesn't speak for several moments, his thumb stroking Neil's hand, fingers tightening briefly. "I will not lose you again, do you understand me?"

"Always," Neil lifts his head and with his free hand, gently cups Andrew's cheek and presses their foreheads together. "I am not going anywhere, Andrew. I promise." The momentary softness in Andrew's gaze makes Neil's heart thrum happily, making his face split into a brilliant smile.

"Junkie, stop that," Andrew shifts his gaze but looks back when Neil taps his cheek with his index finger. "What?"

Neil's eyes dart to Andrew's mouth briefly and back up. "Yes or no?" Neil's answer involves Andrew pressing their lips together, he sighs happily and slides his hand from his cheek to Andrew's soft, blond hair.

"We'll see you in the morning, at ten," Andrew reminds Neil in English, inviting Kevin into the conversation. They both look down at Kevin when he shifts on their laps.

Kevin hums again, turn his head to look up at his tiny boyfriends with a single green eye. "Are we going somewhere?" He asks, mouth half pressed into Neil's thigh. Kevin smiles, nearly purring when Neil transfers his hand from Andrew's hair to Kevin's damp, black locks.

"Junkie and Wilds arranged to give Evans an intervention at Abby's, we're going. You're going to be one of the lucky ones to tell him about the dangers of addiction," Andrew informs him, ignoring the twinge of pain just above his knee when Kevin rolls onto his side over his lap. Kevin looks confused, his brow furrowed.

"You didn't ask him?" Neil glances at Andrew, eyebrow cocked.

"I was waiting until he was able to retain memories - like now," Andrew answers, massaging Kevin's hip.

Kevin pauses, thinking about this, Evans is a Fox and they need to look out for each other if they want to be even better than the last season. "Well, if there is caffeine involved, I'm in," Kevin grins at Neil's laugh.

Neil smiles at how similar both Kevin's and Andrew's needs are. "Of course," Neil leans down as Kevin props himself up to meet him halfway for a gentle kiss. "Okay, I'll see you both in the morning," he turns and gives Andrew another kiss. "Goodnight!" With that, he climbs off the bed and collects his things for his shower and leaves.

Andrew and Kevin watch Neil get ready and leave, Kevin rolling onto his back and squirms until he's comfortably bent backward over Andrew's thighs. Kevin pouts when the door closes and lolls his head to look up at Andrew, a mischievous smile replaces his pout, earning himself a bored look in return.

"What is it, Day?" Andrew asks when Kevin's green eyes start to glimmer.

"I haven't had you to myself in quite some time, Andrew," Kevin purrs, arching his back, hips lifting a bit off the bed. Smile widening when he sees Andrew glance at the movement, eyes widening a fraction.

"I am not Josten or one of your pathetic fans, use your words like an adult," Andrew reminds Kevin in not so many words, of the importance of communication when involved with him.

Understanding shines in Kevin's eyes as he sits up to look at Andrew properly. "I want to touch, feel, I want you to kiss me, I want you," the 'please' is unspoken, as it always will be, but it is a request and not a demand - never a demand.

Andrew hesitates for a moment, gauging his own mental state and Kevin's, before deciding to progress. "Kissing and touching _only_. You can touch me above the waist, I say no-"

"-and I stop," Kevin finishes for him, leaning into Andrew, stopping just a breath away from him. A smile blossoms across his face as Andrew closes the distance and kisses him.

Andrew watches Kevin's face relax through half-lidded eyes, stiffening momentarily as broad hands settle at his waist before relaxing enough to close his own eyes. Slowly, he shifts to kneel on the bed - two twin frames pushed together to accommodate the three of them - never breaking their kiss. He pushes Kevin to lay back down, straddling his hips and shivers when a warm, broad hand slides under his shirt to caress his lower back.

As requested, Andrew touches Kevin, running his strong, calloused hands over his perfectly sculpted torso. Bodies like Kevin's and Neil's remind him why he is so attracted to men. Kevin's flawless skin stretched over perfectly taut muscles is a dream to glide his hands over. Meanwhile, Neil's skin is a battlefield that intrigues him every time he has a chance to study each and every perfect flaw.

A tug at his shirt draws Andrew back from his fantasy forming of watching both Kevin and Neil indulging in each other's bodies. Hazel meets green in a silent conversation as their tongues slide together, a nip to Kevin's lower lip is his agreement to allowing his shirt to be removed. Andrew is frustrated with how much effort it takes to not cover himself as he watches his shirt fall off the side of the bed.

Before he can dive back in for Kevin's lips as a distraction, another hand presses to the center of his chest as he's studied intently. Andrew swallows thickly, growing a bit nervous when Kevin reaches up to run both of his hands over toned arms and shoulders. He studies Kevin's face, always subconsciously expecting either of the men in his life to judge his body (or worse), he watches as desire darkens his green eyes and longs to kiss him when he licks his lips.

Kevin's hands tingle as he runs them over Andrew's upper body, lightly thumbing his nipples and grips his waist momentarily before focusing intently on his stomach - a little soft from his sugar intake- but it is one of Kevin's favorite parts of him. His eyes flick up to Andrew's face when he feels him tense on top of him and not because he accidentally tickled him, he knows better.

"Andrew, I love your body - you're gorgeous..." Kevin's voice is softened by affection, desire, and genuine attraction. He smiles supportively as Andrew visibly shrinks in the slightest way, eyes shifting away from looking at Kevin.

"Shut up Day," Andrew's voice is quiet, his words lacking heat.

Kevin is far from put off, thumbs massaging his vee, just above the waistband of his sweatpants. "Will you let me show you?" His voice soft, not wanting Andrew to feel pressured.

Years of therapy is what allows Andrew to nod his head, murmuring a quiet yes. It is what allows him to let Kevin guide him to lay on the bed beside him, the taller man laying on his side, propped up on his elbow and looking down at him. Kevin only bares the softest expressions when alone with himself and Neil, none of the other Foxes would believe just how gentle of a lover Kevin Day is. Maybe this gentleness is what makes him allow Kevin to guide his hand from where he settled it on his stomach and to rest above his head.

"Relax babe," Kevin whispers before pressing a soft kiss below Andrew's ear. Feather light kisses are trailed down Andrew's neck, gentle nips and tiny kitten licks interchange with the kisses. A smile spreads across Kevin's face at Andrew's near inaudible sigh of pleasure. He makes his way across Andrew's shoulders and sucks lightly at his Adam's apple.

Andrew closes his eyes when Kevin's hand returns to his chest, pressing lightly and massaging while leaning over to kiss his opposite shoulder. He is briefly thankful that Kevin is conscious of the fact that he cannot handle him hovering over him while laying in bed. His back arches slightly when his nipple is rolled between two calloused fingers, arching more when the other is kissed and nipped.

Kevin sucks lightly on Andrew's nipple and moves on, kissing toward the nipple he'd been rolling between his fingers, warm palm gliding over Andrew's side and squeezes gently. When his hand smoothes over his soft stomach, he has to soothe Andrew when he feels him instinctively shy away from the touch. "Shh..." Kevin hums and shifts his body to kiss more of his torso, nipping and licking his stomach when he reaches it. He reminds him that he finds his body beautiful, confirms it with gentle touches and kisses.

Kevin knows Andrew is finally relaxed when he glides a hand through his black hair and grips lightly. He continues worshiping Andrew's stomach and hips with his hands and mouth until his tiny, muscular boyfriend is trembling from his touch. He resumes his previous position, laying alongside Andrew, propped up on his elbow and cups his cheek, kissing him softly and lazily.

Andrew's face is blank, but eyes are soft and muscles at ease. "Get the lights," he orders calmly, slipping under the covers with his back to the wall.

With the lights off and alarms set, Kevin crawls under the covers. "Can I-"

"Yes," Andrew lifts the covers up so Kevin can slide over, back pressed against Andrew's chest. "Sleep," he commands again, but in a soft voice, dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

"Night," Kevin hums, wriggling a bit until he is comfortable, smiling when Andrew drapes his arm over his side, pulling him closer. He loves to be held, to feel protected and wanted. Neil is normally cuddled between them, so he is thankful for the chance to have Andrew hold him every one in a while. Feeling warm and safe, Kevin falls into a comfortable sleep, Andrew not far behind him.

 

-

 

"Thanks for staying with me tonight," Nicky hums, rubbing his cheek against Neil's chest, enjoying the softness of the t-shirt he sleeps in. He curls close to Neil, tangling their legs together, fingers loosely holding onto Neil's shirt.

"I'm happy to," Neil reminds him, scratching his scalp gently. "I think Kevin and 'Drew need some time alone together anyway."

Nicky giggles and props himself up to look Neil in the face, "do you want to have some alone time with meeee?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows, brown eyes glittering.

"Not tonight Nicky," Neil smiles, squeezing his shoulder. He laughs as Nicky sighs dramatically.

"Fiiiine.... hold me at least," Nicky flops back down and snuggles back against Neil's chest, lacing his fingers with Neil's and holds their hands to his chest. "Goodnight," he says, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight," Neil echoes, squeezing the fingers laced with his own and starts to count Nicky's breaths to help himself relax.

Unable to sleep, Nicky comments, "Erik said hello..." after a few minutes of laying in the dark.

Neil's eyes open after he has counted forty-five of Nicky's breaths. "How is he?" Neil asks softly into Nicky's neck, pressing a soft, comforting kiss on his skin when he shivers in his arms.

"He is doing well, working hard, making certain that we are taking care of each other," Nicky smiles at the comforting squeeze he gets. "Fantasizing about when we get married," Nicky hums happily, before frowning. "Three more years..." he realizes.

Neil feels Nicky squirm unhappily in his arms, as slight as it was, and presses more kisses to his neck. "Three years to plan your perfect wedding," he reassures him. "Any new ideas for your big day?" Neil smiles when this seems to easily lift Nicky's spirits as he begins to detail the idea of a summer wedding in Stuttgart so that Erik's family wouldn't have to travel. He has to agree with him, when he says that it would be easier for the Foxes to fly to Germany than it would be for Erik's family to come to the states, given how large it is.

Nicky begins to tire somewhere around deciding on an indoor or outdoor ceremony and who they should get to perform the ceremony. By this point, Neil is drifting on a cloud of happiness, feeling so loved and needed by being there for Nicky. Tomorrow he'll be there for Evans - in turn helping the team, his family, grow stronger. He has a home, he has a purpose.

Nicky yawns before he can even attempt to continue on. "I'm sleepy now... G'night baby boy..." he yawns quietly and presses his face into his pillow, warm and actually drifting off this time.

"Goodnight Nicky," Neil kisses the back of his head and closes his eyes, smiling to himself as he sifts through the events of the day. Through his feelings.

Each and every day has been better than the last, no matter how stressful or crazy it was, he always has someone to come home to. He has a family that loves him and all the time in the world to find more pieces to fit into his life. It is more than he could have ever asked for and far more than he expected out of life and exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Like what you read? Leave a comment! What story do you want to read next in this series? If you enjoyed it, subscribe to the Puzzle Pieces series to find out what happens next!
> 
> And again, if you find any errors, let me know!
> 
> Also: Choosing the Charades teams - I literally wrote their names down and pulled them out of a hat.


End file.
